A Knight Among Mages
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Link honestly thought he would get peace and quiet after fighting Majora. He didn't know his home didn't give him much of a future, but certain goddess decided to give him something more as well a chance to find a friend. The problem is he stuck in a land of Mages as he struggles to adapt to the very thing he could never properly use. "Magic" the concept that always alluded him.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well it seems I held up to my promise of rewriting the "Lost Legend of the Magical Knight". After looking a bit back I had some flaws in the story line. So I decided to relook back into two games that started it all as well the Manga depicted on Link's struggles. He talks and thinks carefully about his actions. The fact of reversing time and going into the future changed his mindset of a regular boy. He was very skilled swordsman to take on a whole knight school and its commander. He lacked the ability to use magic properly unlike Zelda.

He ventured out to find a friend, but runs into trouble in Termina. After playing Twilight Princess I find out Hero Shade was Ocarina of time Link. Hyrule generated peace for a time and his swordsman skills went to waste. No one wanted to learn from him, they had no drive, or skill to match his. Hyrule's future always looked bleak for the Farore's Champion who wielded the Tri-force. Zelda made a mistake thinking she could control the sacred realm causing this all to happen. Then Ganondorf's only being sealed within the Sacred Realm for a period of time never made sense to me.

The future of Hyrule was either doomed by Link's defeat or Link's disappearance. The calamity of Hyrule is thrown into jeopardy and Link is stuck within a curse that forces Zelda, Ganon, and himself together each time. Tri-force of courage didn't give Link great magical ability. It granted him protection from evil magic's. A theory believed that the Tri-force allowed Link to master any weapon he touched. Compared to the other wielders of the Tri-force, Link never actually used his. Leading to goddess Farore seeing her champion has no future and he will live a life of regret. She takes action for Link since he is always led astray by others. She seeks to make a future for her champion…

Let me know how this version appeals to you.

*Story Start*

_My story is a confusing one; it has many twists and turns. I was born with a destiny to be a hero, but not with a normal life. I was chasing after a friend she left due to the fact she fulfilled her purpose. Maybe because I was a Hylian and I could not get a guardian fairy. I wanted to see her again and I was told by Impa that fairies live in the untamed wooden forests. I set out on another adventure to find her, just to fight another evil being called Majora's mask. He took my precious ocarina and horse away from me. I gave chase and the end, I was cursed by him. I soon found out I was in another dimension with problems Majora caused._

_I had to help these people and I spend so three days and 3 nights fighting monsters and fixing problems. Reversing time and only to see them suffer again. Luckily I had a fairy named Tatl guiding despite being mean to me. I eventually vanquished Majora by becoming a fierce deity named Oni. All the people I helped during my quest to stop Majora. Despite the future being erased each time the deeds I done compounded together during the fourth day. The people's suffering was gone and laughter was in the air. I had some fun attending the festival and I even was the best man at a wedding._

_My piece of the tri-force reacted strangely to it…_

A gentle melody filled the air as Link stirred from his sleep. He looked up to see a serene golden sunset was occurring as he saw a field of flowers surround him. He saw a woman with long flowing green hair with a smile on her face. She wore a white dress that showed off her curves. She wore an emerald necklace around her neck resembling the Kokiri Emerald. She had her eyes closed as she sang a beautiful melody as he sat there quietly.

She stopped to open her eyes to reveal her emerald eyes as she looked down at Link's blue ones. "My you are quite a strong one for your age, but you have to remember not to push your body so much." She told him.

"You know who I am?" Link asked her a bit confused.

She nodded and smiled even bigger than before. "You are my champion who wields the Tri-force of courage."

Link's eyes widened up as he tried to get up. "I am sorry Farore…" Link started as he was caught off by her giggling. She held him down as she kissed his forehead, leaving Link blushing.

"You are such a gentleman trying to give me the proper respect. You need to relax more or you will burn yourself out Link. The fight with Majora was impressive despite using his body to help you." Farore explained as she held up the Fierce diety's mask.

"You mean Oni?" Link asked her.

"He was a man turned god after defeating a man-eater with a song. He placed his body the remnants of his mortal body and some of his power into it. He sealed it away with Majora thinking he will give the mask to someone he proves worthy for his games. A gamble that paid off and you won, you saved the land from destruction. You should not use this mask lightly, even against regular foes only in dire emergencies." Farore told him. She placed the mask back into his pouch.

"Do you need me for a task?" Link asked her.

"Well I do need you for a task, but it aligns with your current task. You wanted to find a certain fairy friend and talk to her again?" Farore told him.

Link nodded. "You know where Navi is?"

"Yes and it seems like she doesn't want to be found by you. She fulfilled her duty and she went to one of the places where fairies reside. In a dimension named Earth-land a land where fairies are a myth. Link my task for you is to not return back to Hyrule."

Link looked shocked. "Why should I not head back home?" Link asked her.

"A great tragedy will come and you will not be able to stop it no matter what you do. Zelda made a mistake that doomed the alternate Hyrule's future and she has doomed the current timeline. She thought she could control the Sacred Realm and got you dragged into this mess. She sent you out to collect the three spiritual stones before Ganondorf got his hands on it. You collected the spiritual stones and handing them to Zelda would prevent him from obtaining the Tri-force. It only made it easier for him to get in. He thought he could attain the tri-force, but he lacked necessary attributes to use it. Only grabbing power in the process and I was forced to choose a champion… you." Farore explained.

"Zelda said Ganondorf will be break free one day." Link muttered.

Farore frowned. "Din should have forfeited his right to even hold the Tri-force of power. She thinks it's amusing to see its actual being used. Nayru thinks her Tri-force wielder is used properly since it's within Hyrule's royalty. The only one who hasn't relied on the Tri-force was you. You did it all with your courage alone and even tackled this new threat. I want to do everything in my power to give you a brighter and happier future. I am willing to grant you one wish…" Farore.

"I don't want a wish; I can achieve anything if I put my mind to it. Besides all I want to do now is see Navi and talk to her one more time." Link told her.

Farore's smile brightly as Link felt the warmness coming from her. "I know what I can give to you now; it is very precious to every mortal. A future one away from Hyrule's doomed one. I will send you to another land; this land will have your fairy friend Navi in it. If you look hard or become infamous I have no doubt you too will meet up with each other again. So can you promise me something Link?"

"Sure, what is it?" Link asked her.

Farore giggled. "You are supposed to hear the promise silly before agreeing. Can you please learn to live a normal life? Can you find a bit of happiness and love for yourself?" Farore explained.

Link nodded with a smile. "Of course, are you sending me off now?" Link asked her/

She nodded as a green light slowly wrapped around Link's body. "Since we don't govern this world… I may drop you from a high altitude. So best prepare that shield that contains my sister's spell." Farore warned him.

Link looked confused. "Why do you need to drop me from a high altitude…?" Link shouted as he teleported.

"Well good luck my champion you will need it." Farore muttered.

…

Over Earthland as blue comet appeared over the West of Magnolia town. Several people looked at the star coming down in awe. The friction from the orbit caused the shield to glow purple.

Link's magical energy was faltering as he looked down to see a town down below next to some grassy plains. He looked in awe to see the town was so different and more refined to the ones he visited.

"_So this is Earthland… it looks beautiful up here." _Link thought. He pumped more magic into the shield as he mentally prepared himself for the crash. He grabbed his Glided sword off his back and grabbed his pouch. He was two miles out before the ground as he closed his eyes.

***BOOM* **

Everyone in the town heard the noise from the crater produced. Link felt his magic bottom out as he panted heavily. He looked around to see his surroundings as he groaned in pain.

"The shield managed to buffer the heat and the lack air perfectly. I didn't have enough magical power to maintain the strength of the barrier. It only buffered against the ground for a moment…" Link groaned.

He limped out of the crater he made to see it was quite huge. "Why am I?" Link muttered.

He pulled out a bottle of red potion and took a sip. It dulled the pain and healed him as he looked around for people.

"_It looks like I will have to wing it from here. I don't know what currency they take or a place I can stay for the night. Plus I need to find ingredients to help make my potions." _Link thought.

He walked through the grassy plains to see a road. He took the road towards the nearby town as he quickly saw the sign.

_Acalypha Town, Merchant town _

_Home to the Love & Lucky merchant guild_

"Well what Luck, I can probably trade items to gain the proper money or find a job. I might as well camp it out in the woods for a while and wait until morning. Link's stomach gurgled as he looked around trying to find a wild animal.

"It seems like I will have to hunt in the dark…" Link muttered as he walked off towards the forest.

…

Link wore up to the sound of chirping as he sat high in the tree. He smiled as he touched the bird's head as it chirped happily. He took out an apple from his pouch to satisfy his hunger. He heard a lot of sounds from coming from the town itself. He stood up and he saw a huge crowd of people overlooking the crater he made when he fell.

He saw some knights holding them back as others were investigating the crater. He jumped out of the tree and used the woods as cover. He skirted around the edge of the town trying to see what was going on. He walked up to the edge of the crowd as he pulled out the Mask of Truth.

"_I don't understand the language here… so it would be wise to use the Mask of Truth to learn the language before talking to them." _Link thought.

He felt the surface thought of one man's reaching his as the eye of the mask glowed. He learned what he wanted to lean as he placed it in his pouch.

"Um excuse me… mister. What is going on?" Link asked the nearby man.

The man looked down to see Link. "Well the Rune Knights were deployed to our town due to some high magical output. Apparently whatever caused it may be dangerous and they are looking for clues to what cause this. By the way where do you come from? Why are you carrying a sword and shield with you?" He asked him.

"My name is Link and I am swordsmen from another land…" Link started.

The man smiled. "I see so you want to meet Arcadios the white knight." He told Link. Link looked confused for a moment. "Well I can't blame you for not knowing his name. He is the chief of the Cherry Blossom squad in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore. He was assigned to train some rookie knights near Magnolia branch as well scout out the ones fit for the Royal Guard." He explained.

Link nodded, understanding the man. He looked over to a muscular, well-built man of average height. He has a deep set eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. He also has a snub, square-shaped nose. His hair is dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, with prominent sideburns that join into a curved and pointed beard.

He wore a regular set armor with the red cape with country's symbol on his back. He turned to look at Link. He stared at Link as he noticed the sword and shield on his back. Link walked from the crowd as he looked confused.

"_Who is that boy?" _Arcadious thought. He studied the shield on the back to see it was a detailed knight's shield. He also wore a green tunic and hat that made him stick out from the rest of the people.

He turned to a member of his squad. "Rookie, collect as much magical energy as you can find. Then use it to locate the source of the energy. I don't want the Love & Lucky guild being sold a magical artifact that could be dangerous." Arcadious ordered as he looked at another knight. "Follow the kid and ask him so questions about what happened last night. He looks like he doesn't belong from here."

The knight nodded as he ran after Link to find out he was down the street.

…

Link looked around the buildings in awe it was vastly different in his world. The buildings for one were cleaner and more structurally sounded. Technology seems more advanced then Hyrule's and Termina's combined. He asked a couple of questions off to adults to see if he can sell anything. They pointed him towards a merchant guild and hopefully he traded his rupees out.

He quickly saw the building with the sign as people were coming and going out of the guild. It looked like a professional marketplace. He walked in through the doors to see people were exchanging items for pieces of paper. It seemed like Rupees might be worthless in this world.

A woman with brown hair and black eyes looked at him. "Welcome young man, to the Love & Lucky merchant's guild. Are you here to sell or buy something?" She asked him.

Link pulled out a green rupee and showed it to her. She looked shocked by the size and shape of the gem. "I was wondering if I can sell this… it comes from my home country as currency." Link answered her.

"I will get one of our appraisers to evaluate the gem's authenticity. Can you please follow me into the back room?" She asked Link.

Link followed the woman into the room to see a well dressed man wearing a brown suit. He also had gray hair and a mustache. The receptionists whispered to his ear as he waved her off. She closed the door behind her.

"Well young man my name is Thomas J. Arnold, I heard you brought in a rare gem. By chance where did you get this such gem? We can't buy or sell stolen property." Thomas told him.

"My name is Link Mr. Arnold; the gem in question is what my land uses as currency. They are called Rupees and I earned fair and square." Link told him. He handed the gem to him. The man looked him in the eye as he laughed.

"Such upstanding youth… I believe you. This gem looks remarkable, though I have never seen anything like it. Give me some time to study it ok." Arnold told him.

Link sat there as he watched the man pull. He pulled out telescopes and a looking glass. He was taking down some notes as he soon took out a hammer. He tapped away at it to see how solid it was. The process took over thirty minutes as he looked up at Link.

"Can you buy it?" Link asked him.

Arnold laughed and nodded to Link's question. "Of course it is, but its properties are so unique it was fused together by magic. I will offer 2.5 million jewels for the price of the gem."

Link took a moment to think about it. "Sure, that sounds like a great deal." He told him. The man pulled out a note and gave it to Link.

"I need you sign on the dotted line after you read the terms and agreements." Arnold told him.

Link read the whole piece of paper as he borrowed a pen from the desk signed it. "Do I take this back to the front desk?" Link asked him.

Arnold nodded, placing the gem in the safe. "That is correct Link, give the teller the note and she will pay you. I hope you come again and bring something interesting again to our branch." Arnold told her.

Link gave a short bow. "Thank you for having me and buying my Rupee." Link thanked him.

Arnold nodded. "A young man with such respect and stature will go far in this world. Be sure not to spend money on frivolous things Link."

"Yes sir, and take care." Link bid him goodbye as he walked out the back. He walked over to a teller's station handing a note. He quickly noticed a knight in the room staring at him. Link saw the teller count out his money making sure he got the correct amount. The teller gave him his money as he gave her a quick thank you. He placed the money within his pouch as Link walked outside as he noticed the Knight following him.

"Stop kid, I have some questions to ask you in the name of the Fiore Royal Military!" the knight shouted.

Link sighed as he turned to meet the man. "Is there a problem?" Link asked the man.

"My superior asked me to stop for a few questions. Who are you and where are your parents?" He asked Link.

Link stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "My name is Link Kokiri and my parents are dead…" Link explained.

The man shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Sorry for bringing it up…" he muttered.

"Its fine they died before I even knew them. Plus you were doing your job serving the kingdom. Ask away so we can both get back to our own business." Link reassured the man.

"Ok, I want to ask you a question about the crater nearby the town. A great magical energy was detected and it crashed here. Since you don't look like you are from here you many know more about it." He asked him.

"True, I am from another land, but singling me out due to that seems a bit biased." He told him. As a beeping sound went off as Link turned to see several guards standing with Arcadios now.

"Well it seems you are the source of the little disruption last night." Arcadious told them.

"Are you sure the readout is right chief?" the knight asked him.

"Of course, this magic is too unique than the ones we have seen. We would like you to come with us boy. Knight, arrest him for us so we can interrogate him." Arcadios told him.

Link pulled out his shield and sword, causing many of them ready their weapons. "Sadly, I can't go with you nor I don't you. The things I carry will not fall into your hands." Link told him.

"_I cannot let them have the Ocarina of time nor the masks. They are all dangerous and I can't trust them with it or the fact I might not get it back." _Link thought.

"So you want to fight? Well then, that can be obliged, but you are only making this worse kid." Arcadios explained.

The knight across from try grabbing him as Link based his face stunning as he spun slashing out his leg.

"Get him!" another shouted. Link swung his blade as he pushed off slashing him, he blocked a sword strike. He jumped back to avoid the wave of knights. He was fighting them one by one as he slashes through their exposed armor.

People nearby was watching the fight ensued as Arcadious watched with amusement. He watched the boy outmaneuver and parrying them with ease. He knew these knights were young, but this kid was even younger.

"_He doesn't fight like a rookie and his eyes are not like a regular boy. He wields a golden sword and a knight's shield I can't identify." _Arcadios thought.

He saw Link spinning in a circle cutting down the men trying to circle him. Arcadios pulled his blade out as Link's eyes sharply looked to the man. To see him quickly swing down on him as Link blocked with his shield. He grunted under the force of the blow.

"Not bad kid, but you do realize you are fighting a stronger foe now. You are facing a man who has better endurance, strength, and reach now. Men pull back, I got this one." He told them.

The men pulled back as Link jumps back from the man. Sparks flew off the sword as Link saw the man dash going forward with a stab. Link blocked with his shield. Link spun off the blow as he swung his sword to see the man easily block it.

Link began a motion of his blades to see the man was quickly blocked them with ease. He saw the man try pushing to the ground as Link rolled with it. He quickly spun around as he noticed the man grabbed his arm tightened picking it up as the man smirked.

"Not bad, but you do realize I was stronger than you. This match is over…" Arcadious told him. He was caught off guard by a burning flame erupting from Link's body. Link slammed his fist into his chest, causing an explosion of fire, causing Arcadious to fly back. He slid back in pain as he looked at his armor. "Damn, you can magic too! Usually mages use it off the bat, but you are solely relying on your skill with the blade."

"Mage…?" Link asked him.

"That is what you aren't you. People who use magic are mages of wizards." Arcadious told him.

"Where I come from mages dedicate their lives to magic. I am just a swordsman that can use magic and I am not a mage." Link argued.

"Well swordsman let's finish this fight." Arcadios as he rushed forward with a strike. Link rolled under and spun scratching his armor. The two engaged in a series of slashes, blocks, and parries. Link quickly bashed his shield diverting his sword away. Link threw his sword past Arcadios causing him to dodge. Arcadios realized he was flipped him on his back by the boy. Shocking him quite a bit to see he was stronger than he looked

"It's over!" Link shouted, grabbing his blade. Arcadious kicked Link in his stomach knocking him into the wall. He got up to his feet to see Link coughing up blood as he saw a crater formed in the wall.

"Well you are right about it being over, but it was in my favor." Arcadious told him. He looked confused to see Link pulling something out of his pouch. He took a gulp of some red potion as quickly put it up. He wiped his mouth as he took his stance again. "I be damn that was a healing potion, I have never seen one before."

"Let's continue." Link told him. Link charged forward as Arcadios took a stance, blocking a few blows. Link used his shield to knock him off balance as he spun past him with a spinning slash. Link slashed the armor open as blood flew out. He turned to see the man standing up smirking. "Something is wrong here; I caught where the armor was the weakest."

Arcadious smirked and nodded. "True, you do have a great sense of combat and style. It's weird to see an actual shield being used as a weapon. You knock me off balance by hitting my knees when I block one of your sword strikes. I am trained to take blows no normal man can take and I have a trick up my sleeve that gives me an advantage over you." He explained.

"Really…" Link sheathed his sword and shield. He pulled out a bomb from his pouch shocking the man.

"What the…" Arcadios spoke as he saw the bomb tossed at him exploding on contact. He slid back to see clusters of bombs being thrown at him.

"_What the hell is that pouch made of? A single knight can carry an armory in that pouch?" _Arcadious thought. He jumped back and forth avoiding the bombs.

*Clang*

He looked to see the arrow hit his legs as he saw ice forming at his feet. "Holding magic or is this enchanted arrow…" Arcadious muttered.

"It's smart to hold back your strength in a fight, but I have noticed the armor impedes your motion greatly. I just needed to keep you off balance and outpace you to gain an opening. The Ice arrow I shot ensures you will not be moving for a while." Link told him as he breathed heavily. He pointed his blade at his throat. Link cut off the protective amulet off his neck reducing his durability.

"Damn… I was having too much fun you realized you couldn't beat me at your current state. So went to immobilize me and take off my protective necklace." Arcadios told him.

Link sheathed his weapons on his back. "I am sorry that I caused a commotion, but the things I carry cannot fall into ignorant people's hands so easily. There are things I carry that are more precious than any money could buy. The ice will melt in a couple of minutes, so I will take my leave." Link told him as he walked off.

The sound of ice smashed as Link turned to see the man getting up. He brushed the ice off of his armor as he picked up his amulet. Arcadious wrapped the amulet around his neck as he sheathed his sword.

"Not bad for a kid, but you forgot your magic pool isn't that big yet to do such a feat. I see you were the one that fell from the sky eh," Arcadios explained.

"You know…" Link muttered.

"Of course only an idiot wouldn't realize someone fell from a high height using a magical barrier to protect them from a deadly fall. The only thing I don't know why you were falling…"

"Someone teleported me here from my home and they accidently sent me a little too far up in the air…" Link muttered.

"Well that explains something, but why did they send you here?" Arcadios asked him.

"I was sent here for one to find a friend and well the place I lived doesn't hold much of a future for me." Link explained.

"I am guessing you are an orphan aren't you." Arcadios wondered as Link nodded. "We have been getting a lot of that lately with the kids losing their families. So you are carrying the things that are so precious you wouldn't give them up to no one?"

Link nodded. "Yes, I can't part with the items I have no matter what. I almost lost a few things to a thief earlier in my travels." Link explained. He made sure to not give him the full details.

"I want press for the details about what you are trying to protect, but you did hurt the men I was training."

Link pulled out one bottle of a red potion as he gave them all a sip of it. The men looked in shock to see their injuries were gone. "A witch taught me how to make potions during my travels. Getting ingredients to match the same attributes might be hard…" Link explained.

"We are ok sir, but that potion tasted bad…" One knight muttered.

Link pocketed the potion. "Make a report that a kid was using practicing magic in a clearing." Arcadios told him. Arcadious soon turn to Link. "What is your name young swordsman?"

"Link Kokiri," Link answered him.

"Follow me back to the barracks." Arcadios told him.

Link complied, following the man without saying anything.

…

Arcadios sat there in his office as he made his report it was sent off to the Magic Council. He made sure to omit something's as he waited for the Link to come back.

He noticed Link walking through the door as he sported a white shirt underneath his green tunic. He had chainmail armor between the two layers. He also wore gloves on his hands and leather bracers on his left hand where he wielded the sword. He wore also was given gray pants and brown boots that went underneath his knees. He sported a belt two leather pouches as he managed to incorporate his old pouches ability into it.

"So you know dressed properly for actual combat. I don't know what you were thinking running out with a blade and shield." Arcadios scolded him.

Link bowed to the man. "Thank you for the gift and I am sorry for the trouble I caused you." Link apologized. He raised his head up to see the man laughing.

"Whatever you are carrying is very important to you and it was wrong trying to take a sword from another swordsman. But I have to ask you a question how did you make that crater?" Arcadios asked him.

"A failed teleportation spell… someone one wanted to send me here to save my life. I landed in a land I don't even know truthfully. Thankfully I have a barrier spell to protect me." Link explained.

"I see then, that has been happening a lot over these years, children being kidnapped or towns being burned down to the ground. I settle the problem that you are a refuge from another land and that there was miscommunication. The problem is what you are going to do with your life. Where are you going to live and how will you support yourself?" Arcadios asked.

Link thought about for a moment. "I don't know what to do?" Link asked him.

Arcadios sighed and shook his head. "I see, but you already have two options already open to you now. One is becoming a knight of Fiore or become a mage of a guild."

"Guild…" Link muttered.

"I see mages and swordsman are a dedicated class where you come from. Generally, there are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization." Arcadios explained.

"In a since it's like a regular guild they are allowed to practice their craft, while they gain money for it." Link answered.

"Now you are catching on to the idea, as you saw earlier that the Love & Lucky guild is a regular guild. You can easily work in one guild and gain money for yourself. The key to making a good future is by planning carefully. If you head back to Love & Lucky guild you will find courier missions or escort missions. If you find a town with a guild you like that matches your morals join them. You also pick up another craft like alchemy or blacksmithing it seems right up your alley. You have 2.5 million jewels at your disposal so don't waste on something you don't need." Arcadios told him.

Link nodded. "Got it sir," he answered him.

Arcadios handed a letter with a map and compass to Link. "Take these for your travels, the map and compass will help you with your travels. The letter I gave you is my address; I want to hear of your progress in your life. As well you are training with the sword, while I am at the capital." Arcadios told him.

Link placed the letter in his pouch as he turned to see the door open. A knight came in and saluted as Arcadios saluted back to him. "Sir, your carriage is prepped for your ride back to the Crocus sir. I also brought the requested things you wanted to give to Mr. Kokiri." He told him.

Arcadios nodded. He got up from his seat and placed his sword on his hip. "Thank you for bringing it, can you please give it to him and explain its functions as I leave." Arcadios told him

"Yes sir," he told him.

Arcadios turned to Link now. "Well I have to say goodbye Link, but consider this your welcome gift to Fiore. These will help you in the near future without a doubt, be vigilant and keep your mind sharp." Arcadios told him.

"Goodbye Arcadios when I get some things situated I will visit you one day." Link told him as Arcadios waved bye before leaving out the door. Link turned his attention to the knight.

"I can't believe someone as young as you got the drop on us without magic. I have been trying like crazy to be good like Arcadios." He muttered.

"Well you have to let go of fear otherwise you can't get stronger. You can always do something if you put your mind to it. It's only the mentality, keeping you back." Link encouraged him.

"Well if you put I will try that for once, but before I forget. Let me run you by the things the chief wanted me to give to you." He told Link.

He handed Link three items: one was a book saying Rune: Magic for beginners, green glasses, and a glowing pen that matched the glasses.

"What is this for?" Link asked him.

"Well its standard issue for rune knights the book itself teaches them how to use Letter magic. It has multiple uses, but you can read it for yourself. The glasses are Gale Force reading glasses allows you to read books at a faster rate. This one is rated at two means doubles your reading skill. Now for the pen you see it's called a light pen. It enables you to write on air or rewrite runes already placed. I hope you have fun with it with I need to get back to my rounds with inventory." He told Link.

Link nodded in thanks. He placed the light pen in his pouch as he put the Gale Force reading glasses on. He began reading his book on runes. Quickly learning there were five types of them, but one stood out was rune magic. He finally walked outside of the building as he looked around for a moment to check his surroundings. He was near the one of the exits near the town. He placed his book and glasses in his pouch as he pulled out his map and compass.

"The closet town to Acalypha Town is a town called Magnolia Town. It looks like it will take only a day to reach on foot by just walking there. With my bunny hood, I can make it there within halve the time." Link muttered.

Link placed the map and compass away in his pouch as he quickly pulled out. He pulled out his newly acquired gale-force reading glasses and the rune book. He sat down on a bench to read it again with more detail.

…

Hours passed as Link managed to visit a local store to buy some local clothes so he can visit the local bath in town. He managed to get his usual green tunic cleaned by a company in town as well recreate a blue version of it. He managed to visit the market it town to buy some food to travel with for a while.

He managed to buy a fridge that can be carried like luggage as he stored his new acquired food inside with his beverages. As well buy basic camping equipment that went a long way just in case he couldn't find a place to buy or rent out.

He managed to change back out of his clothes back to his green tunic for the trip to the east. He saw a woman waving towards him by the gate. She appeared to have the same uniform as the Love & Lucky guild he visited earlier. She had brown eyes and brown hair with a petite form.

"Hello Mr. Swordsman!" She shouted.

Link walked up to her and nodded. "Hello my name is Link Kokiri; do you need me for something?" Link asked her.

"My name is Holly Bridges; I work for the Love & Lucky guild you visited this morning. I knew you were heading to Magnolia soon. I saw the fight earlier with the knights and I was impressed by the way you fought. I was wondering if you can do me a courier job to a certain destination for me."

"Courier job that sounds easy…" Link muttered.

"Well it's too friends place and I wanted it sent to her personally. She is dying from unknown illness and the medicine that came from the east can help ease her pain. I promise that they will pay you for the delivery in person. As well deliver these letters to Jude Heartfilia about several trade agreements. One of the letters allows you passage on the land." Holly explained.

"I am guessing you don't want bandits and thieves trying to steal the package." Link told her.

Holly nodded. "Of course the Heartfilia Company is big, so anyone making a delivery will be a target. The last guild I hired forced me to pay three times the reward price for the mission. From one of the knights in the barracks say you have a great sense of honor and skill. Plus you have magic to help back up your combat abilities if you were ever in trouble. Will you accept the job for me?" Holly asked her.

Link nodded. "Sure, I don't have a set destination other than Magnolia Town. I can make a detour since it's a small job." Link agreed.

Holly gave Link the package as he slipped it into his bag. She looked a surprised to see it was contained in a rather small pouch. She assumed it was magic as she handed out a letter and a ticket to Link. "The letter itself will allow you safe passage on their lands when you show it to the guards. The ticket is for the train ride tomorrow and it will pay for the return trip back to Magnolia. So be safe Link and be sure to talk to Layla personally, despite what the maids and guards say ok."

Link looked up at her to see her face was sad. "You miss your friend…" Link asked her.

"Ever since her husband Jude became a big shot he started to forget the friends he made when he was at the Guild. Layla could never interact with us due to his status, but she would always write letters to us. She stopped writing a letter to me three months ago saying she is too tired to write on paper…" Holly muttered.

Link nodded as he pulled out a set of bunny ears that fit over his head. "Then I will make haste in delivering the package to her." Link told her.

Holly giggled seeing the boys wearing the bunny like ears on his head. "Link, what are you doing wearing that? It's cute, but does it serve a purpose?" Holly asked her.

"It's a magic item that increases my running and jumping capabilities." Link explained as he dashed down the road at fast speeds shocking her. She looked to see Link running by several people as dust flew up blinding them.

"It seems I chose the correct person for the job, but I hope Layla isn't dead yet…" Holly muttered.

…

It was nightfall as Link arrived as he saw the lamp posts were glowing in the dark. He looked at the beautiful city from afar as he took off his bunny hood from his head. He placed into his pouch as he pulled a canteen filled with water. He sat down on the hill watching the city from afar.

"So this is Magnolia Town, its' quite impressive…" Link muttered. As he saw a huge church off in the distance as he looked around town to see no clock tower. "I don't even know what time it is now, but I know it's getting late. I will need a place to stay for the night and make sure I am presentable…"

Link he heard someone walking behind him. As Link turned to see a tall man muscular with shoulder-length orange hair that was slicked back as he had a stubbly beard. His attire was simple; he wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wore a loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Don't mean to interrupt your sightseeing, but I thought I should sit down and rest for a moment." He told Link.

"I don't mind, I just finished running here from Acalypha Town after selling a gem and buying some equipment. This is my first time in the country of Fiore so I want to sit down and see the sights at times." Link admitted.

The man smiled. "I see, what country did you come from?" he asked him.

"It wouldn't be on your map, but it's called Hyrule. By the way I am Link Kokiri nice to meet you." Link introduced himself.

"I am Gildarts Clive, mage of Fairy Tail." Gildarts introduced himself as he held out his hand. Link shook his hand to feel it was strong almost enough to break his hand. Link pulled away checking his hand for any sign of damages. "I am sorry about that I have a hard time holding back."

"It's okay... but did you say were a mage from Fairy Tail? Why is the guild named that?" Link asked him.

Gildarts sat there for thinking for a moment. "Well I may be a laid back guy, but remember what the master said about this when I joined the guild. Do fairies have tails? Nobody even knows if they exist in the first place. That is why it's an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That is the meaning behind the name." Gildarts explained.

"I only met fairies that had wings and feet. Navi said the ones from the ocean have tails." Link told him.

Gildarts looked surprised. "What you met an actual fairy? Do you have proof you actually met one?" Gildarts asked jokingly.

"I have a picture of one I took of Tatl… it's in black and white though." Link told him.

He pulled out the photo and handed it to him. Gildarts looked at the photo for a moment. "So they really do exist?" Gildarts muttered.

"You believe me?" Link asked him.

Gildarts handed back the photo. "Many people say things don't exist if they haven't shown up. People are starting to think dragons don't exist anymore and they will become a myth as well." Gildarts asked them.

"Well I also have a mask that attracts stray fairies…" Link put the photo up in his pouch. Link pulled out a feminine mask that had pink hair. Gildarts looked in awe quietly; the mask gave off a light pink glow.

"What is that glowing for?" Gildarts asked him.

"The masks detects…" Link said as he was cut off by a pink fairy flying towards him.

Gildarts looked shocked as Link walked over clasp his hands together. He showed Gildarts of a small fairy that resembled a human. Pink glowed around her body as she wore a purple tunic. Link handed was about to hand the fairy to Gildarts. He waved his hands up.

"Amazing, but I would crush her by accident." Gildarts explained.

Link nodded as he let the fairy go as the fairy spun around the two. As a light wrapped around the two as Link took off his mask. The fairy teleported away as Link smiled.

"I don't feel tired…" Gildarts muttered.

"Well they help heal you and they can get rid of fatigue." Link told him. He put the mask up as he stretched, looking at the distance. "Well I spent too much time here; I should find an inn to stay in. Then I need to head out and finish my courier mission."

"Well you don't have a place to stay for the night? I know just the place and you can stop by and have something to eat as well." Gildarts offered as Link turned to him. "Our guild has a spare room inside for visitors. But I need to ask you a question?"

"Yeah…" Link asked him.

"Why are you here at night alone? I am quite forgetful and I should have asked you before we talked about the fairies beings real."

"I don't have parents and I can't remember them at all. I don't have guardians watching over me at all anymore. I now look after my own self now and move forward. Since I know fairies exist in this land, I will keep searching for Navi, after I settle some things." Link explained.

Gildarts happy demeanor changed. "I see, well you are not the only person like that. At least you managed to make the most of it. Come on, the guild is only three miles from here." Gildarts told him.

Link followed the man in towards town. He was still wary of this man because his power, but he seemed kind.

…

Link sighed and groaned as he led the man through the streets. He luckily picked up a map of Magnolia Town before entering the town. The man a hole made a hole in someone's home. He had to use the song of time to fix the house. He had to make sure to hide the fact he used the song of time to fix the damages. The owner dropped the charges seeing the damages were gone, but it looks like he was the one leading him through the town now.

He found the building as it was a three story building and incorporated architectonics: a reminiscent with each floor becoming smaller than smaller flow beneath. The roof bore a resembled almost a real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up after the other, and possessing simple curved protruding upwards ay the building corners. It had Fairy Tail's flag symbol on it as Gildarts smiled.

"Well thank you for guiding me back home Link. You even managed to fix the damages to the home owner's house with magic. What type of magic is that?" Gildarts asked him.

"Time magic… I manipulated the object's time back to its original condition. I made sure to renew the whole house back to the day it was built so he wouldn't press charges against you and your guild." Link explained.

"You certainly wield a lot of weird and powerful magic's, but we are here." Gildarts happily told him.

Link walked before him making sure he opened the doors for him. Link saw people partying and having fun as everyone turned quiet as they saw Gildarts come in.

"Welcome home!" they all told him.

"It's good to be home, hope you all don't mind if a tag along came with me. He helped guide me back home, so please nice to him. His name is Link Kokiri and is a guest I brought here for the night."

Link gave a short bow. "Thank you for having me." He thanked him.

"He so cute…" a girl muttered.

"Plus he has great manners too.

"Welcome to the guild Link, thank you for bringing him home without incident." Peopled greeted them.

Gildarts made it over to the short bald man with hair outer rim. He wore orange and blue striped jester hat, coat, and pants. He also wore a shirt that had the black fairy Tail mark printed on the chest. He carried a staff with him as he looked at Gildarts.

"I see your mission went rather smoothly and I don't hear the town up in arms of your usual passing through." The old man told him.

"Well Link guided back here to the guild, but we hit a snag I did walk through a building. He didn't know my tendencies." Gildarts admitted.

"Well it can't be helped…" the old man told him.

"I may have destroyed, but he used time magic to fix the building like the day it was made." Gildarts explained.

The old man looked in shock. "You mean the Arc of Time that is a lost magic…" he muttered in shock.

"True, but he tried hiding the fact from me. Then you wouldn't believe what I saw earlier." Gildarts smiled. "He showed me that fairies were actually real."

Everything in the old man snapped as he looked towards Link. "You mean he knows how to find real fairies?" he asked Gildarts.

"He has a mask that attracts stray fairies, but I couldn't believe it before my own eyes. He appears to be quite a swordsman type of mage." Gildarts explained.

"I see so he is here to join the guild?" he asked him.

"No master, he is just passing through he has a courier mission that takes place tomorrow. Since it's so late, I offered him to stay here for tonight. It will make sure he can eat, sleep, and wash up before heading out again." Gildarts told him.

The old man watch Link watched him interact with others. He met a young girl with brown and eyes. She had a small pony tail with two bangs. She wore an orange dress and sandals.

"Hello Link, it's nice to meet you my name is Cana Alberona." She introduced herself.

Link gave her a nod. "Hello Cana it's nice to meet you too." Link replied.

"Are you mage Link?" Cana asked him.

"From where I come from I am swordsman, but I can use magic…" Link told her.

"You can use magic, but you are not called a mage in your homeland. That is so weird, so you can use sword magic like Erza?" Cana asked him.

"Well of course, but who is Erza?" Link asked her.

Cana pointed over to a girl with red hair and one brown eye. She wore an eye patch over her eye. She wore simple armor over her white shirt. She also wore a white skirt, black leggings, and brown shoes. She carried a short sword on her hip.

"Well her name is Erza Scarlet she just recently came to our guild. She only talks to master and she sticks mostly to herself. Gray always challenges her and loses the fight…" Cana explained.

"No way, those are flukes I will beat Erza. This guy couldn't even beat the great Gray-sama." Gray interrupted. Link noticed the boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was only wearing blue underwear.

"Gray your clothes…" Cana muttered.

Gray looked in shock. "Not again!" he searched around for his clothes.

Link stayed silent. "Why would he want to fight her? She seems lonely…" Link muttered. As he looked into her eye as she turned away minding her business.

"Hey bastard, don't just ignore me? Aren't you going to bow to my greatness?" Gray asked him.

"Why should I? I haven't seen you do anything great from you. Let alone its rude to interrupt someone talking with someone else." Link explained.

Gray got mad as he threw a punch. As Link bopped his head to the side as the grabbed his wrist. He punched Gray in the ribs as he Link flipped him on his back. People around the guild were laughing at him.

"The Great Gray-sama beaten by up by his guest!" someone joked.

Gray got up again as tried punching him. Link simply backhands him sending sprawling to the floor.

Link didn't even look amused by this. He saw the boy slamming his hands together as Link sense magic was coming. Link reached for his Glided Sword.

"Ice Make…" Gray muttered. As he stopped to notice a blade at his throat as small amount of blood dribbled from it.

"You should stop now…" Link demanded. Gray stopped generating magic as he pulled his sword of his neck. "I just came to the guild because Gildarts said I could stay for the night. But respect is earned by giving it to others, you should best remember that. Casting magic in a guild can hurt someone badly you know."

Link flicked the blood off his sword as he sheathed. "Damn…" someone muttered.

"That was actually fast he managed to pull it out before he used a spell."

Link flicked the blood off from his sword as Gray held his throat to see no more blood was coming out. "Bastard…"

"That is enough Gray." A voice called out.

Gray turned to the short man sitting on the counter. Gray crossed his arms over his head, annoyed. "Ok master." He muttered.

"Link, can I have a word with you?" the old man asked him.

Link came over to the bar to the old man. He sensed something was off about him.

"Welcome to our guild Link, I am sorry you had to deal with Gray so soon. He is reckless and a bit stubborn, still when he is not acknowledged. My name is Makarov Dreyar; I am the guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov introduced himself.

Link gave a short bow. "Thank you for having me here, even though it's for a short period of time." Link thanked him.

Makarov looked at his eyes and at the other kids. _"He defiantly has manners unlike the other kids, but something about him. It seems like he is not just some child." _Makarov thought.

"Gildarts told me you guided him here and you showed him what a Fairy looks like. It's amazing to even hear that a myth is real nowadays, but you also possess time magic. Is this true?" Makarov told him.

Link nodded. "I like to not use it unless it's an emergency, but the man was couldn't live in a broken house for the night. Playing with time is dangerous so, I usually try to let things be." Link explained.

Makarov nodded to the answer. "So you are a mage after all?" Makarov explained.

"I am swordsman that knows magic…" Link replied.

"I am guessing mages in your land dedicate themselves only to magic and nothing more. So that means you picked up a sword, long before you obtained magic?" Makarov reasoned.

Link nodded. "That is correct?" Link answered him.

"So I see you have your own goals already in place. Let me show you to the spare room we keep inside the guild. Then you can set down in eat and talk to the other children in the guild." Makarov told him.

Link nodded as he followed the old man in the guild down stairs in the guild. It was like a basement that was a bit smaller than the first floor of the guild. It had wooden crates stacked in a corner on the stone floor. Wooden beams held up the first floor over their heads.

"This is the basement floor?" Link muttered.

Makarov nodded. "Of course this floor is only used in emergencies' or store things. Ah here we are?" Makarov told him.

He opened the door to reveal a small room meant for an inn. It had only the basic needs like a bed, dresser, and bathroom.

"This will do…" Link told him.

Makarov pointed out to magical washing machine outside the door. "I will have one of the barmaids help clean up your clothes before you leave the guild. Whatever mission you are on Link, you will need to presentable for your client. Since we have to open the guild doors early each morning I will have someone come down and get you just in case you sleep in. You can get settled in for now and then come back upstairs to eat."

Link nodded as he turned back to the room and entered it. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like…" Link muttered as he tossed his pouch on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello it's me Kazama again, and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been and working on a quite a few things since my last post. I was even stuck with a writer's block for a moment, but I got around as well the reviews. I wanted to change up my conversations in the story since they were bland. Adding more actions and expressions was Duncan0Idaho suggestion to me. As well be more descriptive about the things I write.

LinkHelios- Asked is there will be a Link & Lucy pairing. I was aiming towards it, but who knows since I might want to keep the story fresh with another pairing.

KillerSoda thank for the review.

Nalufordays: I understand you like the idea that Lucy and Natsu together is your favorite pairing. But I thank you for input. I am leaning on it, but I can change it if I am convinced. Right now I am focusing on story development.

Jose19- Thank you for the review for saying Link would fit in right now with Earthland's magic since he had to deal with curses, monsters, and magic users during his journey.

Mind you all I wish to add more reviews to this, but these were the first that hit the page. I thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story so far.

Now to explain my a few things that will not happen in the story yet. Link will not join Fairy Tail's guild so soon in the story I have seen it all with the rest. His social experience will be more adult like than children. Yet he isn't one to join people who he doesn't know without a reason. He wants to see if the people are truly good people before he joins them. The Bomber's secret society of Jutisce was one he could join since he loved helping people, though he needed to get the code to enter the observatory near Clock Town in Majora's Mask. Mind you Zelda have leaded Link astray despite good intentions and then spiraled out of control leading to the problem with Ganondorf. Plus he wants to keep a majority of his past a secret seeing that no one will believe his tales of his previous adventure let alone other worlds. I believe Makarov and Porlyusica will believe him, but anyone else will be a lost cause.

Who in their right mind will join any organization or group without doing their homework first? In a since that is what Link feels about the situation, since he needs to learn before he joins anything with a long term commitment. This chapter placed Link in the watch list in the newspaper as well to look out for.

I am having trouble of giving him an Epithet myself so I was wondering what nickname would he get. I think Magical swordsman is a little too generic. So what are your thoughts about any nicknames he will get in the future? Another thing is the fact I would like to hit on characters that don't get any recognitions in the story as well at times so you might see Alzack and Bisca along with a few others. More details later will come in time and I hope you all read and review.

***Story Start***

As the morning sun rose over Magnolia Town, people were opening their shops up for the day. As the Fairy Tail guild was open now and getting ready for the morning rush. As a barmaid with average height and tanned skin danced around playfully inside the guild while she cleaned. She brushed her shoulder length purple hair away from her face as her violet eyes. She went over to a mirror behind the bar to check her appearance. She tightened her orange bikini top to fit her large breasts and did so quickly with her skirt as well. She resembled more of a Hula dancer that stayed on tropical islands. She also wore a pink flower wreath on the top of her head to contrast with her hair. As well as two red stripes bands on both arms and one on each ankle.

"Enno-san, have you seen our cute guest!" a barmaid called out. The purpled haired woman turned to her friend and nodded. She soon turned towards the basement stairs as she noticed the boy wearing the same clothes yesterday. He carried his sword and shield on his back with pride as he made his way to the bar.

"Good morning!" Link shouted with a smile catching their attention as Enno smiled back.

"Good morning Link, I see you are about to head again. Do you want to eat before you head out again?" She asked him only to receive a polite nod.

"Sure, but I didn't catch your name Miss…" Link asked her.

Enno giggled as she covered her mouth. "You are defiantly more polite than the other kids in the guild; you can call me just Enno-san. I work part time as a bar maid or go a job with my friends at times. I specialize in Dancer magic to improve my abilities or my allies." Enno introduced herself.

"Dancer magic…" Link curiously thought back as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I see you are restively new to magic still, Dancer magic can increase my allies' abilities within a 10 meter radius around me or increase my own if I choose to. I can also decrease my opponent's power or inflict certain afflictions. Let me give you a demonstration…" Enno explained as she did quick powerful dance as Link felt energy rush over him. She stopped her dance and smiled at him. "Try pulling out your sword now."

Link drew it instantly from the sheath as he created a small vacuum of wind blow out. He felt a bit stronger as he kept flicking creating small gales of wind. "You increased my strength?" Link asked her as he put sheathed his sword. He finally sat down at the bar to talk to her.

"It seems you are really strong for your age Link. I only managed to multiply your strength by two folds and you were able to produce small bursts of wind." Enno praised as Link blushed slightly. "Ever since last night I wanted to ask you a question about. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Link nodded. "I don't mind." He quickly replied with a smile.

"I heard you didn't like being called a mage and opted to be a swordsman. Why is that?" Enno innocently asked him.

"Well in my lands a swordsman is quite revered greatly and despite the fact I can use more than a sword in battle. I may say I am swordsman, but I take other avenue's to win combat. To me a mage dedicates their whole life to magic and use it in their everyday life. Truthfully, I don't want to waste years studying and using solely magic." Link explained to Enno.

"Well I can see why you don't want to spend your time dedicating yourself solely to magic. You are still young and can practically do anything you want if you put your mind to it." Enno enthusiastically told her. She fixed a cup of water for Link and set it on the counter for him along with a menu. "Link you can order off the breakfast menu now since the cooks are here?" Enno asked him as Link looked at it carefully. He began looking at the list as he picked the food he knew how to eat.

She nodded happily as she ordered it for him as Link sat patiently for his meal. Link noticed a blond sitting right next to him. He turned his eyes to meet the guy sitting next to him as he quickly noticed the lightning bolt scar on the right side of the face. He had grey eyes that looked bored as he studied the menu. He wore a long sleeve black shirt under his yellow shirt. He wore long black pants and sneakers. He listened away on his magic earphones as he called out Enno for his order.

The teenager turned to Link with a bit of amusement on his face. "Never seen a pair of magical headphones before?" He asked Link.

"I am still new to magic and how this country runs still." Link admitted as he wondered what was he was trying to ask him.

"So you have never heard of Fairy Tail until the day before with the old man?" he asked Link as nodded to him. "It's that old man's fault for letting this guild be not noticed by Earthland and the fact people come in with no drive to improving the guild. Letting kids in here with no talent or power come in the guild and freeload off us." He muttered as Link's ears picked up every phrase that came out his lips.

"I am sorry that I am freeloading of you, but I was willing to pay. My name is Link Kokiri and I didn't catch your name." Link asked with a curious tone.

"Laxus Dreyar, so what magic do you use?" Laxus asked the boy curiously wandering what this foreigner's magic was.

"Some would say sword magic, but I can also enchant my arrows, create barriers, and…" Link muttered as he trailed off. "Truthfully I am still learning about magic in general, but right now I am learning about rune magic." Link explained to him.

"Limited knowledge on magic eh…" Laxus thought about it. "Why don't you show a bit before breakfast crowd comes around?"

Link nodded getting up from his seat as he pulled out his Glided Sword. He pointed his body towards the open door of the guild. As a blue aura wrapped around the blades as Laxus eyes widen up in shock.

"_Wait a minute…! Can this boy use that?" _Laxus thought.

The blue aura turned red. "Hyaa!" Link yelled as he slashed down and sent a wave of energy that soared through the air and out the door as it dissipated safely and harmlessly.

"That was amazing; I have never seen anyone use pure raw magic being used!" A voice shouted on in joy as Link sheathed his sword. He saw Enno had a tray of food along with juice and milk.

"Pure raw magic…?" Link asked as he turned his head in confusion as Laxus slapped his hand on his face.

He looked at him with a frown. "All known magic has to be channeled through a medium, Link. Like light fire, ice, magical items, and even the body itself. Can you even summon that same energy without your sword?" Laxus demanded as Link focused his palm.

He concentrated with his palm as tendrils of magic focused out his left hand. He closed his eyes as the magic began to focus into a small ball of energy.

"_Just focus it like Din's fire... into a nice neat ball." _Link thought as the orb started increasing in size to fit hit his palm. Link waved it around with his arm and smiled. He let go of his energy as it glimmered away like stardust.

"That was really pretty, despite the fact you don't understand too much magic. Your breakfast is ready now Link." Enno complimented as Link smiled.

He pulled out the money to pay from his pouch to pay Enno. He sat back to enjoy his food as she soon took Laxus's order now. She rang up Laxus's order as she quickly deposited the money in the cash register. Another barmaid came by giving Laxus his food and drink as he sat quietly thinking

Enno smiled as she watched Link eat. "Since you are new in town Link, do you know where you can find a real estate agent to buy a home?" Enno asked him as Link nodded no, while he was eating trying to be polite. "As soon as master gets here I will see if can get me some time off to help you find one. You wouldn't want to be running around with no place to live right." Enno joked.

"Okay that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don't have any furniture to put anything in." Link told her as he looked a bit confused to see the women was happy.

"How much money do you have on you right now?" Enno asked him.

"I have over 2 million jewels still…" Link told her.

"That is more than enough to pay the rent and get some things for your house." Enno squealed in joy. "I know of a house on the east side of Fiore near the east woods. A friend of mine says it's a simple buy, but it needs a lot of upkeep to keep the property." Enno told him.

Laxus groaned as he caught Link's attention. I will pray for you…" he muttered. "Shopping with women will kill your soul slowly."

Link turned his head in confusion wondering what was wrong with a bit of shopping. Enno spotted the master coming through the door as she ran to him with joy. He turned back to his food to eat before it got cold.

…

Hours passed as Link was pushing around a cart filled with furniture, clothes, and other essential things that Enno thought was important. Link looked at his left arm to look at golden bracelet on his wrist.

"_I am lucky that I kept some of my old equipment from Hyrule. Luckily this bracelet that Darunia gave increase my strength, otherwise pulling this cart will take all day. From Enno told me about my destination it will only take less than ten minutes to get there." _Link thought.

"We are almost there, I have a friend that is the owner of the Villa and he is architect by trade. I called him up earlier to see if he was going to still sell this house. He told me that the property is cheap, but upgrading and refurbishing will cost money. As soon as you get a proper job you can easily pay off the bills for the place." Enno explained as she turned to Link with a curious expression on her face. Link stopped the cart to look at her. "Do you know what job you are going to take?"

Link nodded his head as he scratched his head. "I don't know much besides fighting monsters and helping people with problems." Link admitted as he took a moment to breath.

"Why not join Fairy Tail then?" Enno suggested with a smile as Link stood silent. "Don't tell me you are still cautious around us or the fact you don't know us truly."

"Truthfully, why join when you we are still strangers to each other?" Link told her trying to be sincere. "Just because I know your name doesn't mean we truly know each other. I want to have people around me to understand my goals and that I can stand with morally as well. Personally I don't see why your guild fights so often against each other."

Enno dropped her head as she thought about it for a moment. She looked up at Link now. "Fairy Tail is more of a family than strangers coming in together for work. Master allows fights in the guild because it can help people forge bonds between one another." Enno told Link as she noticed a small frown on his face.

"Can we head over to this place…?" Link asked her as she turned around to lead the way.

"_I wonder why he considers fighting with one other is a bad thing…" _Enno thought to herself.

Link thought to himself as he looked at the sky. _"The Great Deku told me something rather important after I had a fight with Mido one day. Fighting is terrible thing and that it can lead from a simple argument to something worse down the road. When I was finally told the truth about how I was not a Kokiri, but a Hylian my whole world changed instantly. I couldn't go back to the forest seeing I could become a stalfos one day if I die. I couldn't live within the castle walls of Hyrule since I couldn't relate to anyone. I learned what the word despair truly meant in due time. I was sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, while Ganondorf had his way with the land. The once vibrant world I knew was bleak and no hope could be seen. I was lead astray by Zelda because she thought she could control the Sacred Realm herself._

_By sending me back to the time when I was a child again I lost my best friend as well. I lost even my childhood to her as well, while she remained oblivious to what had gone on in the future. Now I ended up in another land, where I know nothing again, but a few people." _Link thought.

"_Don't give up Link…" _A familiar voice called out as he stopped to think why it sounded familiar.

"Farore…" Link muttered as confused at this possibility.

He heard a small giggle. _"I am still connected to you due to the Tri-force silly. I can understand what you have gone through. You stood up to an enemy far greater than you and no can fault you for that. Many don't want to admit their problems to others. Your story is unbelievable to them, seeing they have never seen the dimension you came from. You were daunted by the fact you never got to say anything to your friend Navi. Let alone you struggled to find a place where you belong. Learn that fear is not evil it tells your weakness is and once you understand your weakness. You can become stronger and kinder to others. You fear the fact they can't relate to what you gone through. Plus you fear the fact that magic itself will be used like people like Ganondorf. You will find a people that will love and understand you for who you truly are one day. Remember I am one of those people silly." _ Farore voice echoed through his head.

Link gave a small smile as silently thanked her as Enno stared at Link in awe. She noticed his magical aura was a golden.

"_It feels so warm and inviting; you can feel like you can do anything if you put your mind to it. It feels almost like its holy… I wonder who he truly is." _Enno thought as Link turned towards her with a smile.

"We should continue…" Link reminded her as Enno nodded. They continued down cobblestone road as they head up a small hill to see this house was a bit isolated from the others. It was connected to the forest having a huge gate made of iron bars as stone pillars held them up. A fence cornered off the area as they noticed a man sitting there in his thirties.

He had brown hair and piercing green eyes that were covered by glasses. He wore a grey vest over his white collared vest. He wore black slacks and black shoes that gave him an appearance of well educated man. He looked at a clipboard at a piece of paper and then checked his pocket watch.

"I hope we didn't waste your time Mr. Hastings." Enno told the man as he looked up at them and smiled.

"No Enno, you came just in time…" Hastings smiled as he noticed Link soon after. "I see this is the young man you suggested the villa to. My name is Shaun Hastings I am architect by trade and it's nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

Link gave a short bow to the man. "Link Kokiri and I my trade is…" Link told the man he was still confused to what he was going to do.

Shaun laughed confusing Link. "It's okay if you don't have a true profession yet, Link. At least you are not eliminating options by choosing a certain path. Since we have time before I show the property to you, can I ask you a question Link?" Shaun asked as with a bit curiosity in his voice.

"Go ahead…" Link offered as he wondered what the question was.

"I had a friend yesterday on the communication lacrima tell me that a boy wearing green and wielding a sword manage to defeat twenty knights without magic. He even impressed the Acardios a soon be protector of the princess of Fiore yesterday as well. By perchance are you the one that did that amazing feat?" Shaun asked him.

Link blushed for a moment and scratched his head. He nodded slowly to his question. "That was me… it was all just a misunderstanding." Link admitted.

"Really, I never knew he was quite talented with a sword." Enno said in awe as Shaun pull out a newspaper and gave it to Link. He saw an article about himself on the front page as he read the details. Leaving Link speechless as he thought this event would pass over.

"Well it seems you are left speechless by the event… but let's get down to business." He told them.

"The property you are about to buy is little run down, but you can live in it." Shaun explained.

"I thought you said this property was only 50,000 jewels and Link would take it off your hands for you." Enno told him.

Shaun opened the gate with a key as they passed through heading towards the property. They saw two steps leading up to small courtyard that was a practice field. It had some flowers and plants to the side for decoration as well flags of Fiore sticking around the circle of it.

Three staircases led up to the villa as Link saw the state of the building. It was boarded up, run down, and had vines growing along the side of the building. The building itself stood three stories high as it reminded Link of the old forest temple.

"I wish I had more time and money to help make my grandparents dream come true, but I have a life to live." Shaun sighed as he turned to Link. "Okay, now you see why I priced it at 50, 000 jewels it needs little work done to get it back to its former glory. You may want to see the inside before we talk about the full details of the house.

The three walked inside to the main hall was filled with flawless marble floor and white columns. It had a lacrima based chandelier lighting up the room. A large marble staircase occupied the center, leading to the second floor, while a chandelier hung from above. The three noticed there were blank spots on the wall like paintings used to be there.

"I am surprised that you managed to maintain the inside so well. It seemed like there were a lot of paintings here at one time." Enno muttered in awe.

"True, the inside was well maintained compared to the outside. Heck I even managed to modernized the whole house adding electrical, plumbing, and the other necessities. The first floor contains a living room, kitchen, study room, and the armory.

"Armory?" Link asked him with interest.

"Well when the house was built my family had warriors, artists, and architecture living here. Weapons and armors were collected on the left wing are placed there. The second floor itself contained an art gallery, and several bedrooms. The attic also acted like a bedroom or storage space at times. There were plans to include a pool at one time in the backyard. My grandfather wanted a workshop that worked with metals, but he lacked the time, energy, and money to do everything he wanted as well. So let's continue the tour in detail okay and then we can talk details in a bit.

…

The three stood inside the main entrance as three walked outside the house. Shaun had a confident look on his face as well Link.

"Well I see you are satisfied on the deal I set before you. You will buy the house for 50,000 jewels and you will pay taxes accordingly for two years. If the house isn't being restored to original conditioned or upgraded with new features. It will turn over back to me and you will have to find a new home. Do you accept these terms of the contract?" Shaun asked Link as he handed the boy the contract. Link looked it over as Enno looked it over with him. Shaun soon handed him a pen to write with as he read the contract carefully.

"I have to sign as the witness to the contract?" Enno asked him with curiosity as Shaun nodded.

"Of course, otherwise the contract can be disputed court for false documentation." Shaun casually explained as he noticed Enno pulled him off to the side.

"I know I haven't said much ever since we met up with Shaun. Link do you realize if you can't fix the house up to its original condition or better you will be left with debt as well the taxes" Enno worriedly asked him as Link nodded.

"Of course, I have seen plenty of deeds during my travel. I will just have to fix up the house with magic." Link confidently told her as Enno looked confused.

"You can fix this house with magic?" Enno asked him. She soon saw Link sign the document as she looked at the document with concern before signing after him. She gave him the document as Shaun smiled.

"Well Mr. Kokiri, you are now a proud home owner and here goes the deed as well my contact information. I have information on several companies that can fix this house up quickly." Shaun told Link as he noticed Link pulling out an ocarina from his pouch. Link played a melody that filled the air as the two adults were left shocked. They saw the house's run down condition was being resorted before their eyes. Shaun shifted his glasses on his face.

"_No way, he is reversing the damages to the house with magic…" _Shaun was left in awe as he looked at the boy who finally stopped his song. He looked a bit drained as he put away his ocarina.

"I fulfilled my end of the contract and all I have to worry about is taxes." Link smiled as he saw Shaun was confused. He saw the man run back around the building and run back inside.

"It seems he flabbergasted that this house can be fixed using magic." Enno giggled as she patted Link's head. "By the way what magic did you just use?"

"Time magic, I made sure to keep the modern improvements inside the house, but restore the foundation as well the rest of the building." Link explained as the waited for Shaun to come back out.

He was still in shock as he soon handed the deed to Link now. "My goodness, well it seems you got the better deal of the day. I hope you enjoy your stay in your new home now. Please contact me if you want to upgrade and add to the house in the future." Shaun told him as he shook hands with Link.

"Soon as I get some more money I will call you up for a job. I might add a pool or workshop to the building in the near future." Link thanked the man as Shaun handed him a business card and keys. Shaun walked away from the scene as Link turned to his cart. He looked up at the sun to see the sun was overhead now. "I still have some time to deliver the package on time…"

"Don't worry Link; I will help you out with unpacking. It was great to see you got one over Mr. Hastings."

"Are you sure Enno-san, I don't want to take up your time…" Link was interrupted with a small bop on his head.

"Master approved that I could take the day off to help you. With my magical ability I can increase our speed, endurance, and strength for a limited time. After that I want to give you something to you personally." Enno winked causing him Link to blush a little. He nodded to her suggestion as began picking up the heavier stuff from the cart as she danced away increasing his abilities.

…

The sun was still overhead going towards the west as birds chirped in the air. Makarov and Gildarts were walking down the cobblestone path to Villa that Enno suggested. Makarov was carrying some book with him as Gildarts was carry a box with him in his right arm.

"I would never think that the boy would buy the villa near the east forest. It has been rundown ever since Mr. Hastings grandfather died the building fell in disrepair. From what I heard earlier today it seems he used his time magic to restore the building to its original condition." Makarov explained with smug grin on his face.

Gildarts just laughed it off. "He may not major in magic, but he does have an impressive set of magic under his belt. It seems he got the better deal out of this and only for 50, 000 jewels. Do you think he will become a knight or join a guild in the future?" Gildarts told them.

Makarov shrugged. "I don't know Gildarts, he has a lot potential for his age. Truthfully he doesn't seem like the sort of person to just sit around with a normal job. I bet Enno is trying to recruit him to the guild, but with no success in sight." Makarov explained.

"So you have you noticed that his eyes don't reflect his age at all. I can say he has better manners that Gray with ease and he is not shy as Cana." Gildarts explained as they saw the house within distance. They saw the building looking pristine and clean. "Well it seems he did get a sweet deal after all, but hopefully he can deal with monsters lurking around the forest."

The two made their way upstairs' to see Enno and Link sitting down under umbrella table that had a white umbrella and wooden table and chairs. Enno was placing down plates with food and snacks for four people. She waved over to them with a smile.

"Hello master and Gildarts-san, you are just in time for lunch." Enno happily told the men.

"Good thing we didn't eat lunch yet, but where is Link at?" Makarov asked her as he looked around for the boy

She touched her lip in deep thought for a moment. "Soon as we were undone packing everything he helped me in the kitchen preparing lunch. Then I gave him his house warming gift to put on." Enno explained.

"I see you forced him to buy clothes this morning." Gildarts laughed.

"Link didn't even buy winter clothes and he only bought spring and autumn apparel. I was quite fortunate to sneak the clothes on the cart, while he was trying on clothes in changing room." Enno told them as she noticed Link coming out the house.

They noticed the young man was wearing a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long twin tails hanging from the back as it hid the black shirt he was wearing underneath. He wore a pair of black gloves that had metal plates covering the backside of his hand. Finally he wore black hakama pants and red steel toed boots that went did not reach his knees. His waist sported a black belt with two grey pouches modified incorporating his pouch's magical capabilities' that he learned from the Great Deku Tree. He also had a strong magnetic clip on the back of the coat for swords.

"Nice new set of clothes Link and a nice house. Come on sit down and eat lunch before you run off on your job." Gildarts suggested as Link happily nodded as they start eating lunch together.

Gildarts pushed out a wooden case across the table before he started eating. "I hope this will count as house warming gift Link. I heard you had an armory and I noticed you're quite fond of weapons." Gildarts told him.

Link opened the case to reveal a magic gun that a silver-plated revolver It had the word Angel on the side of the barrel. It had a one speed loader that had six magical bullets in a speed loader as it sat in velvet lined box.

Link picked up the gun and inspected as Enno looked shocked.

"You gave him a magical gun Gildarts! That is really irresponsible those things are dangerous." Enno argued as he laughed it off.

Makarov hummed to him as he noticed the gun. "Wasn't that a gift from your late-wife Cornelia?" Makarov asked him.

Link listened to the conversation at hand. Gildarts stopped laughing to address the two adults concern. "Well it was a gift that wasted since I was terrible at using holding magic. She wanted me to use less dangerous magic's instead of my crash magic. I bet Link can even use without any training on the first try." Gildarts explained as he grabbed the gun from Link's hand. The top part of the gun popped open revealing the middle of the gun had a small lacrima crystal. "The Angel Series is Anti-magic principle gun that penetrates magic, damages the body, or temporarily disables their use with magic using these bullets. These bullets are very expensive and hard to make. The gun is a classic six-shot double action with a top break making it easier to reload."

"Holding magic… bullets…?" Link asked them as they group looked shocked.

Enno shook her head. "I knew this was a bad idea… he doesn't know much about magic." Enno muttered in disdain.

"Well Link, there are two main classifications of magic one called "Casting Magic" and "Holding Magic". Caster magic is a magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Holding magic is a magic that requires a mage to use an external source to produce the magic. For example your sword would be a holding magic since you can channel magical energy throughout it." Makarov explained.

Link nodded taking back the gun. "By the way why would they make a gun that cannot use magic as bullets instead of physical ones?" Link asked Gildarts with a curious tone.

Gildarts laughed a bit. "Well in the middle of the barrel is called lacrima crystal and once you charge it with your magic. It will make energy based rounds based off the nature of your magic. Go ahead try it out without the bullets." Gildarts suggested.

Link nodded as calmly focused magic into the gun as lacrima crystal glowed. It gave a yellow-white light as the six cylinders were soon filled with it. Link closed the gun and he looked around. He noticed a green and purple giant monkey prowling around the property.

"What is that monkey over there?" Link asked them.

Makarov turned towards what Link was looking at. "A Vulcan forest type named Gorian's they are very dangerous for young children. I think that one has a bounty on its head for trying to kidnap young girls on the East side of the town." Makarov explained.

"Go ahead give it a shot." Gildarts told Link.

Link grabbed his left arm with his right as he looked down the iron-sights. He aimed at the eyes first as he fired twice in quick succession. The Vulcan fell over and slumped to the ground as Gildarts clapped his hands in joy.

"Wow, it's your first time using the gun. You managed to bring down a Vulcan from a couple of hundred yards away with ease. I was right about you being a holding type magic user, though your magical energy feels…" Gildarts praised though he was stuck on a word.

"Holy…" Enno told them as they nodded.

"A very rare attribute to have when using magic... in a since it can cleanse darkness type moves with ease." Makarov noted as Link looked at his left hand with the gun.

"_He must be referring to the Tri-force that is within my hand that joined with my magical power." _Link thought.

Link gave it four more practice shots as the gun discharged leaving it completely empty. He quickly set it back in the case to sit down with them. "Well this gun almost reminds of me of arrow. Looking down the down the arrow notch to hit the target. I find that this gun makes it terrible for sneaking purposes though." Link muttered.

"No wonder why you are a natural at it… looking down the sights of a bow and arrow does give you that feeling. I would have to tell you that the gun has a slow charge up rate due to the barrels design. Learn to balance the bow and arrow with the weapon for maximum efficiency." Makarov advised him.

"Link, since we are talking about learning things, I think we need to talk about your schooling. You hardly know anything about Earth-land or magic in general. I think it would be wise if I see you to the school in Magnolia above all things after your return from your job today." Enno scolded him.

"School…" Link muttered. "But how I will I pay for taxes on the house or food?"

"Well we figure that out later tomorrow when I go about town." Enno told them.

"Gray, Cana, and Erza are doing fine without going to a school at all." Makarov argued.

"Well I want Link to grow up a proper young man unlike the other men in the guild. Besides that Gorian he killed is the actual job mark I will take the job payment myself and give it to a Link. Subduing a monster is around 70, 000 jewels so it will sustain him for a while along with the reward for his delivery for today." Enno replied angrily.

Makarov and Gildarts sighed as they looked towards the boy. "When a woman argues something like this we feel like the bad guys." They both muttered.

Makarov soon slid a book on the table to Link. "Well I might as well give you something a bit educational and a fun read. The book is called Requip a magic that might interest you if you like to use different types of weapons. It allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time." Makarov explained as he quickly noticed a pink hair woman looking up the hill. "It seems like I need to cut this short. I need to take my lunch to go, while I discuss something with an old friend."

Enno nodded as Gildarts noticed the woman too. "Oh, it's about Erza's getting a new eye right from Porlyusica." Gildarts asked him.

"You know she only comes around personally if there is something goes wrong or it's important." Makarov muttered as Enno put his food in a small box as well container for his drink. Makarov took his lunch with him as he ran off to go meet with the woman as Link looked a bit confused.

"What happened to Erza's eyes? Did she lose it playing with swords?" Link asked them.

Gildarts shook his head before sitting his drink down. "No, it's apparently something else that did that, but she rarely talks to anyone within the guild, except master." Gildarts calmly told her.

"I heard from Enno that your guild is more like a family? Why would she want to hide the reason?" Link asked the older man with curiosity.

"Not everyone can be brave Link to confront their demons some need time to handle it. Not even you want to say the whole truth about your past. What do you think what fear is?" Gildarts asked the boy.

"Regret and helplessness…" Link muttered trying to pin down the emotion he felt.

Gildarts chuckled a bit. "Well fear is more than, but it is not evil in a sense." Gildarts lectured Link.

"Like the darkness doesn't mean its evil. Fear itself it not evil its shows you have weakness or no strength in a certain area. If it's not in your favor you should just best run away until you away you gain experience, skill, and necessary equipment to fight your foe." Link explained.

"It seems you understand your limits, but I am guessing your weakness would be magic that also has good range capabilities." Gildarts asked as Link nodded.

"Well at least you admit faults than be embarrassed by your helplessness. Gray would never admit such a thing because he lets his pride get in the way." Gildarts explained as Enno giggled.

"_It seems Link is a little too grown up to match the other kids' mindsets… maybe I should introduce him to a magic school or a school in general. I don't want the only young gentleman to be a brute in the future." _Enno thought as she ate her food. She looked at her watch to check the time as she looked at Link.

"Link, you should finish up your lunch soon so you can catch the train. You don't want to walk home late in the dark or walk home on foot." Enno suggested as Link gave her a quick nod.

…

Link was sitting down in his seat on the train as he was reading his requip book, while using his gale-force reading glasses. He looked up to check for his destination Heartfilia crossroad that intersected with the road. He felt the train making a stop near the crossroads. He closed his book and took off his gale-force reading glasses from his face. He placed them within his pouch as he stood up.

**Next stop: Heartfilia Railroads**

A speaker went announcing his destination he pulled the parcel from his pouch and place it within his coat pouch. He walked towards the exit of the train and jumped off as he waved bye to train conductor. The train sped away from his destination as Link took out his map from his pouch.

"It seems I am not too far from my destination. I wish I had Epona still…" Link muttered sadly as he walked down the road calmly. He put up his map as he enjoyed the scene around him. The mountain gave the valley a good depth to the town up ahead as he noticed the size almost resembled Magnolia's as he quickly noticed the huge mansion at the end.

It was eerily quiet as he walked towards the mansion it seemed like the people who lived here worked for the mansion. He quickly noticed several knights lying on the ground that either slashed down or encased with ice.

Link walked up to the encased ice as he summoned a bit of Din's fire to help melt the ice. The knight landed to the ground with a thud. He was shivering and started coughing for air.

"Are you okay mister? What is going on?" Link asked him as he pulled his glided sword from his pouch. He attached to the back of his coat as he put the medicine away in his pouch for safety.

The guards eyes looked at Link with disbelieve. "Are you a mage boy?" he asked him.

"If you are referring that I know magic, then yes. The name is Link Kokiri I was supposed to deliver a package from Holly Bridges to a doctor stationed here." Link announced himself.

The knight looked over to the mansion. "We have been expecting you, but can you please deal with the mage that the Junelle Corporation sent. He wouldn't listen to reason and it seems he froze the entrance to the mansion in ice." He explained.

"It's about a trade dispute no doubt…" Link muttered as he theorized what the problem was.

The knight nodded. "Of course it is apparently my boss apparently stepped on someone's Junelle Corporations toes. The mage comes from the Titan Nose guild and he wishes to convince our boss to look for other business avenues'."

"Find a shady spot to hide or help the others if you are fit. I will see if I can handle the problem." Link told him. He ran towards the door pulling out his hero's bow and arrow. He reached the door to the ice heavily encased the door as he quickly enchanted the arrow with fire. The fire arrow struck true as the ice quickly turn to steam as he soon saw people burst out the door in panic. He quickly put his bow away as he walked casually inside.

Some people were looking a bit shocked to see him casually walk in to the building. "What are you doing young man? There is a dangerous mage inside the building." A voice shouted from afar. He looked over to see a short, middle-aged woman with a square-shaped face. She has long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes.

She wore a long, green dress with pink-colored sleeves with golden edges, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and simple shoes.

"A guard asked me to deal with the Mage problem since I have magic." Link told her.

"You your just a kid there is no way you could beat a mage of…" she told him only to see Link walk past her.

"_No matter where I go people still treat me like I am just a regular child." _Link thought. He quickly pulled out his package and handed it to the lady. "Before I go fight this mage, a woman named Holly Bridges sent me to deliver a package meant for Layla-san's doctor." Link calmly explained as he heard yelling upstairs. She took it from him as he ran upstairs to go meet the mage. The woman turned to see a small girl around Link's age who sat behind the woman. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied by blue bead ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a pink dress with a small blue tie around her neck. She also wore white socks and brown shoes around her feet. She was staring into Link's eyes as he passed.

"_He looked so determined…"_ the girl thought.

"Lucy, we should leave the mansion and get to safety!" the maid shouted.

The girl turned in worry. "What about papa and mama? That man is still upstairs with them Spetto-san and what about the boy going up there?" Lucy asked the older woman.

"That boy is going to get himself killed trying to fight a mage. The rune knights will come to handle the problem or your father will negotiate something with him to make him leave. Now we must go!" Spetto pulled Lucy to safety.

He quickly located the sound of the yelling to a room at the top of the building where the entrance was located.

"Mr. Heartfilia you have to understand your position you are in now. Your wife is dying and I can easily make her suffer even more before she dies of that disease that will claim her life." A voice called out. Link heard the sounds of coughing coming beyond the door. He got up beside at as he opened it slightly to see what was going on.

He saw a blonde hair man with a moustache dressed nicely in a brown suit looking frustrated as he sat behind the desk. He saw a beautiful blond hair woman with brown eyes lying on the floor. She wore a plain white kimono as she looked sickly. He quickly saw a man that had white shoulder-length hair and purple eyes. He wore a dark sleeved shirt, grey pants, and sandals. He was carelessly holding a katana over her prone body.

Link reached into his pouch pulling out a deku nut and a bomb to surprise the man. "I will not give into his demands no matter what you say. It's profitable for my business…" Mr. Heartfilia told them as the man laughed.

"Well you care more about your money than your wife… well I was hoping you reconsider without drawing any more blood." He laughed with joy.

"_Is he serious he wouldn't save his wife all the sake for the sake of money?" _Link thought as pushed the door open and tossed the deku nut in. A blinding flash went off as Link ran into the room towards her prone body. He tackled the man knocking him over.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

He quickly lit the bomb and picked up the older woman over his shoulder. He quickly carried her off towards the door area as fast as he could.

***Boom* **

The bomb went off knocking the man away in pain as Link laid the woman on the floor near the door.

"What are you doing? I will make you pay for the damage you done to my mansion!" the man's voice shouted leaving Link confused.

He turned back to see the man at the room yelling at him.

"_What is going on here? I save his wife and he yells about the floor being blow away. It seems to me that his greed has taken over his life and his thinking." _Link thought.

"You say that now, but your wife was in danger and you talk about the damage to the floor. Are you that obsessed over money than your wife's own life?" Link asked him.

"Do you know who I am?" the dirty blonde haired shouted at Link.

"I don't care who you are? You are a greedy fool that cares for no one." Link replied angrily shocking the man for a moment.

The man with the sword stood up smiling. "Well at least someone has a backbone around here. If you haven't noticed kid this is Jude Heartfilia the head of the Heartfilia Konzern." The man announced.

Link stood there stoically and motionlessly. "Is it supposed to make me care about him because he has status? I don't respect fools like him." Link explained to the main as he motioned for his sword on his back.

"Well kid, since I have been itching for a fight. You are interrupting my mission…"

"A mission to terrorize people for the sake of money is a cowardly job. Holly Bridges asked me to send medicine to sick woman she called her friend…" Link told him.

"So that woman sent you I don't see why my wife insists on talking to people that don't have the same social standing as us." Jude muttered in frustration.

"Well kid you will have to die now!" the man ran forward and jumped into the air. He swung down his blade as Link pulled out his sword as he jumped to side avoiding the blow. Link swiped his sword at him as their blades clashed making sparks. The two clashed blades together two more times as sparks flew. Finally their blades met in a deadlock as they both stared at each other's eyes. The man was struggling to move Link as he noticed his eyes as he smirked.

"Oh, you aren't some regular boy, my apologies. You are quite swordsman for someone so young. What is your name kid?" the man asked with a smile on his face.

"Link Kokiri," Link answered him loudly. Link kicked him back as he back flipped away from him. He lowered his guard as he saw the man relax.

"Well the name is Mangetsu mage of Titan Nose guild. I will have to end this quick with magic so I can get back to the task at hand." Mangetsu told him.

Mangetsu shifted his stance as magic seal formed around his feet. Link's eyes widened as he saw several ice spikes running towards him. He swiftly leapt to the side and red blue aura covered his sword. "Hyaa!" Link shouted a blue and sent crescent shape of energy at him shocking Mangetsu.

"Pure magic!" he shouted in shock. He slammed his sword into the floor. "Ice Shield!" he shouted.

The blade of energy shattered the shield as the man looked surprised. He saw Link already closed the gap as he swiped his sword as Mangetsu blocked it. They passed by each other as Link quickly spun around slashing at his mid-section.

Mangetsu smirked to see it not touch him. "You have to do better than boy!" he shouted mocking him. Green flash covered Link's body as he looked shocked. "Where did he go?"

A green light flashed before him as he was punched in his face by Link. It stunned him for a moment as Link jumped up." Hyaa!" he came down with a jump slash cutting Mangetsu. Blood spilled out from his body as it landed on the floor. He looked shocked to see the floor freeze along with the blood. Link jumped back and landed on the icy floor. He was trying to balance himself as he noticed Mangetsu sliding back spinning as he his chest in pain.

"Damn… a perfect recovery that quick most people would be tumbling on the ground trying to get up." Mangetsu wheezed.

"Well it seems like this battle is over now… give up while you can." Link demanded as he pointed his sword at him.

Mangetsu smirked and nodded his head. "The ice on the floor helps set up the other move… Ice make: Geyser!" he shouted as huge surge magic poured out. A magic circle appeared under Link as he looked surprised. Ice shot up to the ceiling freezing him in place as Mangetsu laughed. He sheathed his sword as he looked towards Jude. "Well since he is out the way. Maybe you should be reconsidering trying to take one of the businesses any more businesses from the Junelle Corporation."

Mangetsu stopped to feel something weird in the air. As he turned around for a moment to see an orange red flame burst out across the room melting the ice. Water vapor covered the air blinding Jude as well Mangetsu placed his hand on his sword now.

"Shit… he can use fire magic too!" he shouted in shock.

"Of course I can use fire magic. I learned that one after I learned how to swing pure magic around." Link's voice called out. Mangetsu created icicles' shooting them towards the voice's direction only to here it hit the wall.

"Damn… I can't see him." He muttered.

"But I can see you quite clearly as day looking a bit frustrated now." Link told him.

Mangetsu felt a slash come across his chest as he doubled over. A strong force kicked his sword out of his arms as he looked shocked. A round object slammed into his chest as he was kicked to the floor. He heard the same sizzling sound as before.

"_He planted a bomb!" _Mangetsu thought as he panicked in fear.

***Boom***

The explosion went off as the mist vapor blew away as Link stood there with his glided sword sheathed. He held the sheathed katana in his hands as he walked over to him.

Jude noticed the boy's eyes were different. The white of his eyes had a purple tint and the iris was red. The color receded going back to the boy's natural color of blue.

"Well I may not now magic as well as you, but I can hold my own in a battle. It was a nice fight Mangetsu, but you lost the moment you couldn't adapt to the circumstances." Link lectured to him as he looked up at Jude. "It seems Mrs. Bridges was correct to be worried about her friend. A husband that cares more about his money and business than his family is a pathetic sight to see as well sad.

His piercing blue eyes fell on the man as he stood quiet.

"_I didn't expect the boy to win the battle let alone lecture me. He doesn't fear even my family's name at the slightest nor care about it." _Jude thought as he looked once more into Link's eyes to see it was piercing his soul. Link walked up to his desk calmly.

"You probably want a reward onto on top of the delivering the medicine like requested." Jude asked Link.

"I just want payment for the delivery, but in return tell me how all this became a problem." Link asked him reasonably by looking back at Mangetsu.

Jude sighed. "Fine, there is a reason why I asked you not to destroy the building. You see… I hit a snag with of financial debt. To supplement the loan I put the house and everything here as collateral. I worked hard to get a profitable company under Junelle Corporation to work with me. We had arguments, but now it came to this." Jude admitted as he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Then you are living too far above your means. It's best just to live modestly happy then this…" Link lectured.

"I cannot be some broke fool without status running this empire. I may have to make concessions with the Junelle Corporation since you beat up the mage sent to make me reconsider my business avenues." Jude argued as his voice echoed the room as Link didn't flinch. Jude looked unnerved due to Link piercing glare at him.

"Haven't you learned that nothing lasts forever through time itself? If you want to be reimbursed for the damages caused then get it out of the Titan Nose guild instead of me. I will never let money blind me from the good things I have in life." Link told him as he turned around. "You might have to keep me on the scene for awhile Mr. Heartfilia. We don't want anyone else showing up at your doorstep uninvited."

Jude sat down at his desk as he nodded. "Fine you can stay around just in case. I will send a complaint to the guild for the damages caused to my mansion and staff." Jude explained as he quickly was writing a letter.

Link shook his head as he carried the woman. "It seems I was still talking to a fool still, I guess he isn't taking my words to heart." Link muttered in disdain.

He heard a small giggle come from the woman he was carrying. "You are quite the gentleman Mr. Kokiri and a little wise for your age." Layla told him as she coughed.

"So you must be Layla-san, I was asked to deliver some medicine for you." Link told her.

Layla nodded. "So Holly did send you, bless her heart that she still wants to look out for me. I haven't felt well in a while. So I lack some cheery things to say to her as well in my letters, but now I have more enthusiasm to write a letter to her now." Layla softly told him. "Can you take me to my outside to my daughter? She is probably worried about me along with the others."

Link nodded to her request as he walked downstairs carrying the woman to the open doors of the mansion. Link saw the remaining guards guarding the entrance as people sat in front of it. He waved Mangetsu's sword up to them catching their attention.

"It's okay to go inside now I defeated the mage." Link shouted at them. He saw the same guards running up to him. He noticed one of guard he talked to coming straight towards him. He gave out orders to remove the mage from Jude's office.

"Well a lot of people were skeptical that you could get the job done. It's a good thing that I believed you can get the job done. Milady, are you okay?" He asked Layla as she nodded.

"I am okay, I am sorry that you all got caught up in this nasty business. I thought I could reason with Jude and the mage sent." Layla apologized.

"Mama!" a girl's voice shouted out. Layla looked up with a brighter smile on her face. She saw the girl had tears on her face.

"Thank goodness you are not hurt Lucy. I am sorry I have worried you." Layla apologized to her as she pointed at Link. "A magical knight arrived to save the day like in one of your books I read to you. His name is Link Kokiri so please be nice to him."

She giggled as Lucy smiled. "Thank you for saving mama and papa for us!" Lucy cheered as the maids' came together with the doctor.

"So young man, you did actually what you set out to do I am impressed. My name is Spetto and we will take Layla-san back in for her medicine."

"Mama, can Link play with me for a while?" Lucy asked her mama.

She gave her daughter a soft smile and a nod. She was taken away on a stretcher. "Of course he will be around for a couple of more days to ensure not another mage comes around the property." Layla assured her as Lucy jumped up for joy.

"Well I haven't played games in quite a while…" Link muttered as Lucy dragged him by his hand.

"Don't worry I am sure we can find something to play with inside!" Lucy reassured him as she dragged him inside.

Link gave a small smile. _"So this is what it feels like to be a kid again…" _Link thought.

"Do you have something in mind we can play with first?" Link asked her.

"How about art maybe I can paint you and you paint me a portrait?" Lucy asked him.

"Well sure, I am not good with art, but I know how to play music with some instruments'." Link admitted.

"What instruments can you play?" Lucy asked him.

"I can play a guitar, drums, horn, and ocarina. Right now I am only carrying my ocarina."

Layla just giggled seeing her daughter with a smile on her face. She looked towards Spetto now. "Can you take some pictures of Lucy playing around for me Spetto? It's been awhile since I have seen Lucy actually smile." Layla asked her.

The maid just smiled. "Sure thing, hopefully Mr. Kokiri will not let her play around with those swords of his."

They doctor, guards, and maids help ushered Layla in the doors to give her medicine. Spetto went in to grab a camera. She followed two children to make sure they were having fun activity was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello it's me Kazama again and I am glad I a managed to make this chapter within a reasonable time limit. I had to think long and hard on this chapter as well learn from the other Link stories out there. I wanted to set my apart from the rest in own my way. So I had to think on how I can do that and I looked at the most popular and successful Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail crossovers. Truthfully Link joining the guild would be too early and narrow-minded in my view. Learning how the world acts as well the people are is one thing. I also came up with ideas to do that.

So I would like to that those who had review first before I elaborate on how.

Ultima-Owner- Correct the gun is a good plan B when things are going down.

KillerSoda57- Link will use other guns in the future like a sniper rifle or magical cannon since they can put down distance. True arrows are cheaper and quieter than gun magic. In truth it would be more for the armored enemies or closer distance battles. Like Gun-kata that involves also shotguns, rockets, and submachine guns.

Xenguyver- Oberon would be a good choice for him, but I don't want Erza having similar names. Erza is called Titania because she is stronger woman in the guild. Laxus will no doubt dispute saying he is the strongest and it does give good tension. For more than one girl in the story possible Kagura, Mirajane, or Hisui would fit in my mind the best. Kagura is one of the few mages that don't rely on magic in battle at first.

Ancient Wanderer- Fierce Deity's Mask will be in the story, but it won't have a good meaning behind it. The reason why is because Oni did something he shouldn't have… well I want elaborate on what that means. Link will sparingly use the mask only against uneven odds…

Bahareth- After seeing what happens with Ultear, its debatable… How Link acts and travels she would only try to use him to get insider information from Fairy Tail at times. It would be funny to see how Meredy acts to Link on Tenrou Island though.

As for my guest, it is quite true people tend to make Erza pairing stories too much. They kill it badly; though some are well… the other crossovers make it unbearable. In truth Erza will have a hard time building a proper relationship on the way she acts as her past making it difficult. Despite what Jellal did she loved in some way. Hoping he would change back to the kind boy he was. She scared that she will fail someone very dear to her again. Now let's talk about the Mirajane pairing so I won't be biased. In Mira's case she feels like she was a demon in the beginning after her parents were dead. She was ousted out by the villagers with her siblings for being some demon. She has to be the toughest one out of three to make sure Elfman and Lisanna are safe. After Lisanna's pseudo-death she felt powerless because she was unable to stop her brother or save Lisanna.

Some stories say that OC or Naruto save her and she indebted to them doesn't fit. At first I think relieved, but Lisanna would be the driving force behind it. Maybe the fact he continued being there for her and actually talked about what happened.

Duncan0Idaho- its true Link does feel preachy, but I am basing it off a bit of the manga. Truthfully I am trying to push it away from the other Link stories being muted. Link for instance he would be quiet and more focused in battle unlike his appoints who talk to them. I will try to tone it down with him talking too much. Thank you for the titles I found Spectral Warrior was a good start up name to work with.

Schniedragon88- Thank you for the review I felt happy for your comment.

Now on to business I decided to place magic's that Link has more talent in learning in the story. So I will list them for everyone to see.

Wood-Make

Light

Fire

Ice

Rune magic

Holding Magic

Time/creation magic

Now if you have suggestions of your own please feel free to say what they are in a review. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. So peace out!

**Building Blocks: Are the most essential **

A week had passed after the incident at the Heartfilia mansion after the Junelle Corporation came to blows. Majority of the information was covered up, but the some of the information was leaked out. A mage named Mangetsu attacked the Heartfilia Konzern. Titan Nose guild felt embarrassed by the ordeal manage to suppress the ordeal by using the Council's efforts of saying it was isolated incident. Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine reported the incident and made an article about Link's efforts.

Link smiled as he looked at his first edition magazine Sorcerer's weekly magazine. He managed to buy a plastic sleeve to keep the magazine in mint condition so he could look back on the event when he had more time in the future. He saw the various pictures of him in Acalypha Town fighting Arcadios and several knights. A picture on another page showed him carrying Mangetsu's sword as the Rune Knights removed Mangetsu from the Heartfilia grounds.

He looked closely at the article a person named Matsuki wrote.

"_Hello again readers, It's me Matsuki here providing the news on new upcoming mages. This particular article is a little bit different from ones we had in the past. Our story starts in Acalypha Town where this up starting warrior appeared. _

_I heard about this news from secondhand source in Acalypha Town. A boy was wearing a green tunic that was around ten or eleven years old. He wielded a sword and shield like a professional knight, despite his age. He bested twenty knights in melee combat without using any magic. At that point, Arcadios the Captain of the Cherry blossom stepped in to save his men._

_He fought the boy in one on one combat only to be shocked to see the boy was a mage. The boy used enchanted arrows of ice and requipped bombs to fight the older knight. Only drawing the fight to a standstill… the older knight noticed the fight happened over a misunderstanding. Despite this ordeal he Arcadios was impressed greatly with his skills. We tried to interview Arcadios at the Capital of Fiore following the event. We were shocked to learn that around the time we were interviewing him the same boy engaged with a full-fledged mage in battle._

_He managed to defeat Mangetsu the wielder of the permafrost blade in battle singlehandedly. The battle took place over at the Heartfilia Mansion where he managed to save the Mr. Heartfilia and his dying wife from a vicious assault. Details on the event have been censored greatly on what transpired and why did it happen. I know without a doubt that this kid has beaten a full-fledged mage with style. So we dubbed him "Spectral Warrior". A warrior that plagues minds of the ones he fights. As well the fact he is not looking for fame or glory for his actions. _

_We hope to learn more about in the near future as well join a guild. So be on the lookout for a boy with blond hair and a passion for a wielding the sword." _

Link smiled as he closed the magazine. He placed it back into his pouch as he noticed he was getting close to the mansion. He felt the need to check his clothes again to see if he was presentable. Spetto managed to make him clothes during his stay, since he didn't bring any change of clothes with him. He thought it was a simple delivery, but it turned Jude was hired him to be an ambassador. Representing him on the behalf of the Heartfilia Company as a message he was not to be trifled with. He successfully delivered the letter with details entailing it. Junelle family eagerly wrote back to Jude, Link noticed the argument ended too soon. He now sported a brown shirt underneath his white leather vest that had brown pockets. A custom chainmail only was hidden underneath the vest. He also wore blue leather gloves on his hands that had gold plating. Finally he wore white pants and brown boots that did not reach his knees. He had a modified a blue leg pouch that had the same properties as his old pouch. He now carried his leather holster on his right hip that carried his magic gun. A blue cape was also attached to his left shoulder plate drifted off in the wind.

The sword he earned from Mangetsu was tied to left side of his waist using a leather ring. The sword was called Yukianesa or "Snow Woman" it was made in Edo that was in the Far East from what he was told. The sheath of the sword had a simple dark blue color to it. The hand guard had a snowflake design that was had an ice color to it. The silk wrapping on the grip was light blue and it had additional snowflake patterns. The sword itself functioned by collecting Eternano particles and water to help generate ice. Apparently Mangetsu was using the blade to its fullest ability seeing you needed to sheathe the sword every so often. It meant he had to practice to more to draw the blade then sheathe it soon after.

He waved hello to the guards as he walked inside the mansion. He pulled out a priority mail from his pouch to get ready with his short meeting with Jude. As he soon saw Spetto standing there as she gave a short bow to him as he bowed back.

"I see you are back safe and sound Mr. Kokiri. How was your trip to Junelle's Mansion? Did you bring back any good word?" She asked him.

Link gave a short nod. "Apparently they are willing to drop the issue altogether due to the letter Mr. Heartfilia asked me to deliver to them. By the way Spetto-san, how are Layla-san and Lucy doing?" Link asked her.

"Well Lucy is studying right now, so she can't be bothered at this time. Layla-sama has been feeling better ever since you offered that blue potion of yours. She has enough energy to walk around the house and play with Lucy time to time. Dr. Crane has told me that the blue potion you provided regenerates cells at high levels. It is apparently negating the effects of disease for a period of time." Spetto announced.

"I didn't know my potion would have a positive effect on diseases'? How long does it last? Link asked her.

"Dr. Crane speculates a month until the disease starts becoming active again. He noticed that the disease has gone back to its several stages. His findings say that Layla will have another full year to live." Spetto explained as Link nodded. "Be sure to deliver that letter post-haste to Jude-sama. He has been on edge ever since you left with his letter the other day."

Link scratched his head in confusion. "I have only been away for two days." Link muttered.

"Well that will make you the fastest delivery courier we ever had. Many would try spending their days in taverns trying to build up a travel's expense." Spetto explained.

Link nodded as he proceeded to go upstairs towards his study room. He made it to the door and knocked on it.

"Excuse me Jude-san; this is Link Kokiri speaking. I have priority mail from the Junelle Corporation; they wanted me to deliver this to you?" Link announced himself.

"Come in," a gruff voice shouted. Link walked through the door to see Jude sitting there patiently. He walked by as he noticed an imprint of shoes on the carpet. He quickly ignored it as he walked up to the desk and handed his mail to him. Jude quickly opened the letter as he sighed. It took him a moment to let it sink in for him as he finally smiled. "Finally some good news… here have this for your troubles Mr. Kokiri you definitively earned this."

Jude tossed him a thick envelope as Link caught. "I will be taking my leave then and see how Layla-san is doing then." Link announced as he quickly left back out the door. This time he kept the door open for a moment as he felt the wind brush past him. He shut the door behind him as he looked around to see if anyone else was on the floor. "You are clear Mrs. Layla…"

Layla appeared from thin air as she held this stone like mask in her hand. She wore a pink dress and high heels. "How did you know I was in there?" Layla asked him.

"Well the fact that you may be invisible to the naked eye if you use my Stone Mask? It doesn't remove the effect your body does to the environment. Your shoes left an impression on the carpet." Link pointed out.

"I am not a master of stealth so that is why I borrow it from you." Layla reminded him as she handed back his mask. He put it back into his pouch.

"I see you have been busy." Link pointed out as he noticed the documents in hand.

"Well I was his secretary after all until I got sick. Can I see the envelope of money he gave you?" Layla asked him. Link handed to her as she inspected the amount. "He gave you 5 million jewels for a simple delivery job. What is Jude thinking half the time when he conducts his business?"

Link frowned as he saw the frustration on her face. "I am guessing he should have only paid for traveling expenses and the normal delivery price." Link guessed as she Layla nodded.

"Of course, it seems his poor money management has put us in the hole." Layla muttered as she handed Link the envelope of money. "Link, thank you for helping me out, but I will talk to later. So eat up first, while I look through these documents. Be sure to see Lucy after he studies, she wanted your help training in a weapon that I use to own."

Link nodded. "Will do…"Link agreed as she headed towards the right wing of the house.

Layla looked at the paper work again. "It seems I am forced into a corner now… maybe I should talk to Holly about this when she gets here." Layla muttered as she noticed Link walking back downstairs.

…

As the sun finally set in the distance, Layla sat at her desk as she looked at the paperwork frantically. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Layla announced.

The door opened to reveal a familiar brown hair and eye woman. She wore casual business style suit as she smiled at her. "It's good to see you are feeling better Layla. It seems I sent the right person for the job. I am also bit worried that you asked me to visit in you in person to discuss something. It sounds like something went very bad." Holly voiced her thoughts.

Layla nodded. "That is right Holly; my husband is not the same as I married him years ago. He cares too much about his business more than Lucy and I." Layla sadly told her as she dropped her head.

"As soon as he gets money he lets go to his head. It seems he is trying to compete with older families that have wealth instead of just being rich. I can only assume he has placed his company months after you got sick with this unknown disease." Holly surmised as Layla nodded yes.

"Within two years he has already bankrupted us and supplemented the loan with the house as well our belongings." Layla admitted.

"I am guessing he is trying to recover his fortune and get out a debt with some underhanded tricks. If he keeps this up he is bound to make more enemies with the other rich families in Fiore. I have no doubt the others want to see him fail." Holly explained.

"Now he is banking his efforts into selling away our daughter to pay for the bills."

Holly looked surprised. "He is trying to marry away his daughter to save his company; he is reaching a new low. Though I can see why he wants to do it, he wants to merge their assets together so he can avoid being bankrupted." Holly muttered as she looked at Layla. "Wait a minute why didn't you oppose this?"

"Because a year or more from now… I will be dead and unable to stop it Holly." Layla fearfully admitted as she cried.

Holly waved her arms in disbelief. "What about the medical doctor you have? If Link's potion managed to stop your disease then there might be a chance to find a cure. I even managed to consulate a magic bureau scientist on how to preserve your life."Holly argued.

"With the way medical science is going Holly the search for a cure will take decades. I don't know if I will ever see my daughter again if I take this option?" Layla asked her friend as concern flashed across her face.

Holly sighed as she walked up to her friend. "I know you are scared Layla for your child's future, but understand this. If we don't get this illness identified by trained specialists, more people will die from the same disease you are fighting. There is a chance she might not ever see you again dead or alive. I think Lucy would understand what is going on." Holly reassured her.

"What happens if he tells a story that I am dead to her when I am gone?" Layla asked her.

Holly sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Well let's hope that Lucy will realize the truth one day. We can rely on Link to tell her the truth in the future. We will also need to keep your location a secret from Jude as well. Just in case he wants to drag you back to this mansion or collect on your insurance payout." Holly advised.

"Are you asking me up and leave everything?" Layla asked her.

"It's all or nothing Layla. It's still your choice in the end, but overall this is your last chance of living a long life. The scientist I met will just move on to somebody more willing for the procedure." Holly explained.

"Can I at least write a letter to Lucy?" Layla told her as he friend nodded no.

"You will need that mask that turns you invisible to sneak you out the mansion tonight. Then I will get a carriage waiting nearby to pull us towards Magnolia Town. I will go ahead and get everything ready as well inform the scientists overlooking the procedure." Holly explained as she left out the door. She left Layla alone in the room to contemplate the decision.

"_If I do this my daughter will… either hate me or be grateful I lived. Leaving without a notice seems like I don't care about my daughter, but I don't want him tracking me down." _She thought.

…

Link sat outside the mansion wearing normal green tunic as he sat there watching Lucy panting. She wore a green shirt, brown pants, and leather boots.

"If you want to fight with your spirits one day you will need to work on your stamina and strength more. If you don't do that your magic container will not get bigger." Link lectured as he read a book about magic.

"Mama said magic comes from love..." Lucy explained.

Link shrugged. "Personally I don't know what you are talking about Lucy. I know for a fact if you want to increase it you will need to expel more magic when you train." Link explained.

Lucy held up a distinctive whip in her hand. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. "That is why I am practicing with a whip so I can fight with my spirits in the future." Lucy told him.

"I don't see a whip doing much in combat other playing keep-away all the time. I can see it tripping the opponent by pulling the legs out from under them. As well keep them immobile, but you need to have a strong upper body to do that. At best it can be used to cross gaps or grab certain items if you are skilled enough." Link lectured her.

"So why are you making me practice aiming it if you thought it wasn't a good weapon?" Lucy asked him. She sat in front of wooden logs having ten aluminum cans filled with rocks sitting there.

"I said you have to be skilled to use a whip didn't I? Let me see it." Link demanded. He sat down the book as he took the whip from Lucy from her. Link cracked the whip lightning fast as he hit targets one by one. Until he reached the last two on the end as he snatched one can up and tossed it at the last one knocking it over. Lucy sat there flabbergasted as Link rolled the whip back up. "That is how you use a whip properly."

Lucy noticed the aluminum cans were split in half with ease. "You never used a whip before…" she muttered in disbelieve.

"True, but I understand the whip only leaves abrasions on the skin unless it has thorns. Cutting an aluminum can with ease is easy to do if you know what you are doing?" Link explained.

"Do you know anything else that will improve my fighting skills?" Lucy asked him.

"Since Celestial keys are holding magic, I would suggest find easy weapons to handle like magic guns. Maybe you should learn how to use castor type magic to keep people at bay as well. Above else, you need to understand not to rely on your spirits to handle all your problems. If you become too dependent on them you will never grow stronger. They feed off your magic as well your personal growth." Link advised.

Lucy sighed. "You have been talking to Bero-san about Celestial spirits for awhile, haven't you?" Lucy muttered in annoyance.

Link nodded yes. "I also talked to Layla-san about Celestial spirits as well in my spare time. Your mother said that you can summon three spirits at the same time, but it requires a lot of magic power to do it." Link explained as Lucy pouted as he noticed something wrong. "Sorry that I brought it up."

Lucy shook her head. "It's okay Link, the doctors say it will take a one more year for her…" Lucy muttered as she dropped her head.

"She isn't dead yet, besides that I heard Holly-san was looking for a way to cure her disease." Link reminded her.

"True, but medical technology hasn't been on the rise for quite awhile." Lucy muttered.

Link stayed quietly for a moment as he thought about it. "Even if a person's time in the world is short they will never as long as you keep them in your heart. Besides she still can go the magical route to preserve her life if it's possible." Link told her.

Lucy smiled grimly. "Did you lose someone Link? Did you get over their death?" Lucy asked her.

"I never knew my parents… they died when around the time I was born." Link admitted.

Lucy dropped her head. "I am sorry…" She muttered.

"It doesn't bother me as much, but when my guardian died I had to focus on the task ahead in my life. I will remember the good times and the lessons he gave me before he departed. He even managed to tell me a bit about my heritage as well." Link admitted as he sighed. "Just know this Lucy no matter what happens even if she does die or find a way around it. She will always love you and that is something I know without a doubt."

Lucy smiled brighter. "Thank you Link," Lucy thanked as he waved it off.

"Don't mention it, though I wonder if she is making her own plans to find a cure." Link muttered.

"What was that?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing it was just a thought… I almost forgot to give you something earlier. I bought this during my trip to deliver a letter for your father." Link explained. He pulled out a pair of pink Gale-Force Reading glasses as he tossed them to her.

"You got me Gale-Force Reading glasses!" Lucy happily shouted.

Link shrugged. "Since you love reading books so much I thought you needed your own pair." Link told her as Lucy smiled.

"I am going to try it out right now!" Lucy shouted as she ran off towards the mansion again.

Link sighed as he shook his head. "Well it looks like she skipped out on training again." Link muttered. He pulled out his magic gun from his holster as he looked at it. "I might as well get some more practice with this magic gun of mine, while the sun is still up."

Link noticed Layla from the corner of her eyes talking to Lucy. Lucy soon ran inside the house with a smile. Layla finally turned to him and walked his way. "I see you are still taking your training seriously? Do you ever consider taking a day off just to relax?" Layla asked him.

"I don't want to be powerless and unable to help people who I care about? Though you still look well, how did your meeting go with Holly-san?" Link asked her.

"Well the meeting went well though, I need to ask a favor of you? Can you please not ask why I need it Link? It's emergency…" Layla begged him.

"Sure…" Link calmly replied.

"I want to borrow your Stone Mask for one more time please. I promise you will get it back soon?" Layla requested. Link pulled the mask out of his pouch. He looked at it and contemplated what was going to happen. He placed it in her hands as she took it gratefully. She leaned down and kissed his forehead making him blush.

"Thank you Link," Layla thanked him.

Link nodded in embarrassment. "You're welcome…" he muttered.

…

The sun shined over Magnolia Town as ocarina played gently in the air. He played Saria's song as he sat down on grass outside his villa. He wore a simple green shirt, grey shorts, and sandals just to relax in for today. His lunch was laid out on a white picnic sheet as he sat there looking at his stone mask.

"It's good to be home for once and after that interrogation from army knights it makes it all the better." Link muttered as he put the mask in his away in his pouch. He picked up an apple from the sheet and ate it.

"_I wonder where Layla-san went. I hope she is okay and doing well. I found my stone mask in my mailbox when I came home." _Link thought.

Link finished his meal as he noticed the mailman coming by. He waved to him as the man came up to him with a smile.

"So you are the new proud house owner of this villa, huh? This is my first time delivering to you in person. By the way I have a letter addressed to you. It comes from the Capital of Fiore, Crocus." He told Link as he handed him the letter.

"Thanks…" Link muttered as he looked at the letter with eagerly.

"It's my job… I will catch you later if I see you!" he shouted.

Link noticed the letter was from Arcadios as he quickly opened it to read its contents.

"_Dear Link,_

_It's been at least two weeks since we last seen each other. You managed to cause quite a stir after I met you. You had a showdown with a mage from the Titan Nose Guild at the Heartfilia Mansion. You saved Mr. Heartfilia and his dying wife from Mangetsu's assault. After the incident I was assaulted by a wave of reporters from the national newspaper and Sorcerer's weekly magazine looking for information on you. Naturally I didn't give it to them since they tend to harass people too much._

_The crazy thing about this was the fact the Princess Hisui E. Fiore was going over to the Heartfilia Mansion a month from now. If you are wondering why the princess is staying with the Heartfilia's for awhile there is a reason for that._

_Apparently the king's wife was a friend of Jude Heartfilia before she was married to the king. We have some serious matter going on at the capital that I cannot discuss at all. _

_Keep vigilant in your training whether it's magic or with a weapon._

_From a fellow Knight in arms_

_Arcadios"_

Link folded up his letter up in placed it in his pouch. He looked out into distance to see people bustling through the streets.

"That reminds I have never been to an actual magic shop before." Link muttered as he checked his pouch for money. "I will need to draw some money out of the bank before I go shopping. Hopefully the items in the shop aren't that expensive. The shop I bought the gale force reading glasses wasn't that expensive."

"Requip," Link shouted as Light wrapped around his body. It took a moment for the light to die down as he wore a red version of his tunic. He quickly ran off towards town before the shops close down for the day.

…

Link looked at his map of the city as he walked. He managed to talk to several people to get an idea of where the most popular magic shops were. Multiple magic shops were placed in the south east quadrant of the city. He looked around to see numerous people moving out several magic shops buying things from toys to weapons.

"It seems this town thrives on magic like the brochure said." Link muttered as saw money changing hands so quickly. He saw a magic shop a short distance away from his location.

_Magic Store Lendis_

"That sounds like a perfect place to start …" Link muttered.

He ran towards the shop avoiding the crowd. He made it to the door and he reached out to open it.

***Bam***

The door slammed into Link sending him tumbling onto the ground.

"I am tired of people overpricing items because it deals with magic! This is not a store I should recommend to anyone else!" a woman's voice shouted.

Link touched his forward head reeling from the pain.

"Ma'am I am sorry that we don't have items that suit your needs!" shopkeeper shouted. The woman ignored him as the door closed.

"Honestly it's a lot better making your own items than relying on store bought goods. They tend to break so easily. Then it forces you to go back to the shop to get another one or get it fixed." She muttered as she noticed Link on the ground. She frowned and dropped to her knees as she noticed blood on his forehead. "I let my temper get in the way again and hurt someone again. Are you okay kid?" she asked him.

Link looked up to see who was calling to him. He noticed a woman standing at 5, 5 who was curvy figure that made men stop just to look at her. She had long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her covered her left eye. Link saw the right eye was yellow as she peered down at him.

She wore a black loosened coat over her sleeveless white collar shirt with a purple Windsor knotted tie. She also wore long black curved leggings that reached to her mini skirt, and black heels.

Link stood up and touched his forehead again to feel blood. "I will be okay…" Link muttered.

"No you won't you should always check with a doctor just in case." She scolded him.

Link nodded." Okay, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Link Kokiri." He bowed as blood dripped from his head.

She shook her head in smiled as she took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Aren't you the proper gentleman?" She giggled as she pushed Link's head back up. "The name is Konoe A. Mercury and let me take you to clinic in town. I don't want you walking around the city with a head injury."

Link groaned in annoyance. "I can use a potion to heal this…" Link explained reaching for his pouch. "Besides that I don't have time to dawdle. I am looking for alchemy supplies."

Link's left hand was grabbed by Konoe as she looked at him a bit annoyed. "Doctor now mister…" She demanded as Link felt a strong aura encompass her body. She dragged him away as Link hopelessly followed her.

"_Why do always get dragged into these strange situations?" _Link thought.

…

Link sat down in a chair in the lobby of the clinic. His head had bandages' wrapped around his head, as his red hat was covering the injury he sustained earlier. He noticed Konoe was talking to the doctor who performed a routine checkup.

"So is he good to go doctor?" Konoe asked him.

The doctor nodded. "He has a strong body for his age and good hearing too. He will need some rest for a couple of days to heal up. So please tell Link to avoid any more injuries to his head." He explained to her

Konoe smiled and nodded. "Thanks, but do you know where his parents are so I can contact them?" She worryingly asked him.

The man frowned and nodded. "I am afraid not the only contact information he could provide was for a woman named Enno from the Fairy Tail guild. From what he told his parents died a really long time ago. His first medical checkup was two weeks by Dr. Robert Crane so at least had something to go by." He explained.

She nodded leaving the doctor and walking up to Link. "Let's go Link the doctor finally cleared you to leave. He also said to take it easy for a couple of more days so you can heal." She told him. Konoe took his hand leading him out the clinic. "So Link, what were you planning to do before I bumped into you?"

"I was planning on buying alchemy supplies, tools, and magical books from the stores in district. I wanted to improve my potion making or be able to create different bombs." Link explained to the witch.

Konoe's ears perked up as she smiled. "Well allow me to teach you the finer points of alchemy and magic then. I am a professional when it comes to those areas. I even have a degrees' in magical research as well teaching. My first advice to you is not to buy anything in Magnolia's magical shops?" Konoe advised.

"Why can't I buy from the shops," Link asked her.

"Because the shops overprice everything related to magical items for a profit. Only ten percent of people in Earthland can use magic unlike the rest of the population. If you were trying to buy battle type magical weapons they tend to break or perform at a certain threshold." Konoe explained.

"So fixing the weapon and upgrading will cost at least a third or half its original price?" Link guessed as Konoe nodded.

"It seems you understand what I am talking about. It is best to go out in buy raw materials or harvest them yourself. Then you can make them to your specifications rather than rely on a magical item that is limited." Konoe explained.

"Personally I don't know much about crafting magical items. Do I need a workshop or some type of forge?" Link asked her.

"You will need both, but I will give a step by step training to show you how it's done. I worked on several magical weapons as a freelancer for the Magical Bureau of Development before it collapsed. We will need to take a look around the junkyard for free materials." Konoe advised.

"Free materials in a junkyard?" Link asked as he cocked his head.

"You do realize that it costs money to maintain or keep magical items. Many magical items tend to be discarded with ease when they are broken. Magnolia has one of the biggest junkyards on the western edge of the town. With a proper forge and skilled hands it can be renewed or repurposed with ease." Konoe explained confidently.

"If you develop new magic and magical items, where do you live?" Link asked her.

She dropped her head in frustration. "No where…" she muttered in disappointment.

It left Link a bit confused as he turned his head. "Why do you have trouble finding a place to live?" Link asked her.

Konoe griped her fist as he felt gravity increased around him as he buckled under the gravity and slammed into the ground. Link noticed an angered look that came across her face. "The stupid damn Magic Council blacklisted me! Brain, the head of the Magical Bureau is to blame for this. He performed some stupid magic experiment killing everyone and destroyed the building!" Konoe shouted angrily. She turned back to see Link on the ground. Her anger dissipated quickly as she let the gravity turn back to normal. She bent down to check on him. "Are you alright Link?"

Link nodded getting up as he felt and heard his bones pop. "I will be okay…" he panted.

She patted his head and smiled. "Sorry, I let my emotions get in the way and take over my magic at times." She apologized.

"It's okay… but you were saying you were blacklisted due to this man's work." Link asked her.

Konoe nodded. "Well if the Magic Council can label something that is white, black. Once they say its black its black. Since the Magical Bureau incident was covered up to prevent chaos they labeled everyone working with the bureau bad. I can never work with guilds or other magical scientists in any council related projects." Konoe explained. "My landlord early today gave me a three day notice to find a new living space. Apparently I can't perform experiments in my own apartment…"

Link cocked his head and thought about it. "Well, if you don't have a place to live. Why not live with me at my house? I have plenty of rooms to spare, since you plan on teaching me?" Link offered. He was soon crushed by a hug.

Konoe smiled. "You truly have a heart made of gold!" she shouted in joy. She pulled away and looked at him. "By the way where do you live?"

Link pointed to the east side of town. "I live in a villa on the east side of town. It's between a forest and the outer edge of the town." Link explained.

"You own a villa...? I will be sure to get my things delivered there soon, but let's go shopping before the sun goes down." Konoe happily told him. She dragged Link down the road.

…

Link walked along Konoe through the streets, he noticed that everyone was giving them strange looks. Most likely case will be the fact that Konoe was easily dragging a cart filled with broken materials. They managed to collect broken lacrima, wood, metals, plastic, rubber, swords, staves, magic wheeler, and a magic motorcycle. He carried a cart filled with tools and science equipment. The two finally made it to cobblestone road heading to his house. They went off road to get a better survey of the land.

Konoe looked around the property and she found a flowing river in a clearing. She nodded and looked around to see it was close to the villa.

"This would be a nice place to set up the workshop as well a garden." Konoe explained. She let go of the cart she carried and turned towards Link. "Link, do you know what caster magic is, right?"

Link nodded. "Unlike holding magic that uses a weapon or an external source to use magic. Caster magic is expelled from the body." Link explained.

Konoe nodded. "Very good it seems you read up on magic a bit so I don't have to bore you with the details. Do you know what Molding magic is?" Konoe asked him. She giggled as she saw confusion on Link's face. "Molding magic is also known as Creation magic or the unrestrained magic. It allows the user to conjure something by concentrating their magic power into their hands. Like an element into different shapes or forms." She explained.

Link produced a small fire ball in his hands. It looked like a flickering flame on a campfire. "Like my Din's fire?" Link asked her to see she nodded.

"But you are using one handed magic style. It's easier to use than the two handed style, but it less stable form of molding magic. The damage output is weaker than the two handed spell form. Some elements like fire don't tend to lose power due to one handed creations. So keep that in mind if you want to reinforce one handed style so you can overcome its apparent weakness." She explained. She clicked her finger creating small fireball that turn into a snake before it fading it away.

Link put out his fire as well. "Is there anything else I should know about magic?" Link asked her.

Konoe nodded. "Of course, there is another thing about magic most people tend to not realize. You can solidify magic and change its properties. You can overcome its weakness or prevent people from controlling your magic." Konoe lectured as she created another flame. The flame turned into a hand as it stretched into the river. The hand made of fire was doused by the water it carried. As Konoe dissipated the magic as the water fell to the ground. "I will teach more about this tomorrow. Let me show you're a magic called wood make. It's utilizes wood for offensive and defensive purposes. It can be also used out of combat to make other things like this…"

Konoe slammed her hands down on the ground. Golden brown seal covered the ground as Link felt the ground rumbling. He saw a wooden building emerged from the ground. A water wheeled form on the side of the building. Konoe stood up now and admired her work.

"You made it from your mind…" Link muttered in awe as Konoe nodded.

"That is what Molding Magic is great for and unique to each individual. Come on, let's get these materials inside and store them properly before it gets dark. Hopefully by then the movers will have my stuff at the front of the villa when we are done." Konoe told him as Link nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello it's me again with a new chapter and I am sorry I was little late with this chapter. I had to remember I was taking it slower, while also setting the story apart. I got a number of reviews' stating I have typos of spelling errors. Sorry about that life is crazy and I need a good beta reader. One guest disliked the possible pairing with Lucy. He or she stated that Erza would be a better pick match for him. I can see a lot of stories based on Erza as well some Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda Crossover. Personally talking about a relationship this early in the story would ruin it like many others I have seen. My honest opinion and theory was the fact she would be scared to let anyone in her heart. They would know the terrible truth and the fact she can't protect the friends she left behind in the Tower of Heaven. Link's mentality growing up will show he is a bit more mature than other kids. Personally if it isn't Lucy, I would rather choose Mira instead. I will state them below so no one can get mad.

One would be the fact Link understands what it feels to lose a parent at a young age. Mira helped the townspeople kill the demon, but was ousted since she took on the demon's features. For Link he it was different he had only one true friend named Saria. He was soon tasked to rid the Deku tree's curse by killing Gohma, but fail in the end. Saria somehow knew that Link's destiny was taking him away from the forest he lived in. She taught him a song and gave him an ocarina to signify their strong friendship.

Link, deep down wanted to meet his real father and mother at one time. He can't live in Kokiri forest anymore seeing he knew he was a Hylian, but he didn't know how to interact with the normal citizens in Hyrule. Of course he did interact with them, but in the child's timeline. Link was filled with regret of not being recognized as Hero of Hyrule and Termina. Mira on the other hand wanted to be respected, but found fear was a better result than Link's courageous feats.

On top of that Link has actual seen Mikau of the Zora die before. He took on the man's last task of saving his children and even posing as him. At the end roll credits of the game he played with the band one last time before he left Termina completely. Showing he has a kind heart and retrospect Lisanna's death taught her to be kind.

Now if you have any words on a pairing you like give some valid reasons why. Just having a sword skill and the same magic doesn't equal a relationship. Enough ranting, but I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. See you guys later!

**The Black Knight**

Earthland X777

The sun was still not up, as the sun was only an hour away. A giant refinery filled with stone, lacrima, and tools strewn throughout the complex. The complex itself had a huge cave system next to a small mountain compared to Mt. Hakobe. It was silent giving off eerie feeling…

*SQUEAK*

At least until the piercing shriek of a huge red bat with green eyes flew around trapped in a barrier. Four wings flapped around hitting the walls of the rune barrier. The barriers zapped it as it screeched in pain as it flew around trying to escape.

"Well it's about time I caught this thing…" Link sighed. He came out from behind a mining cart. He wore his green tunic with chainmail. Link adjusted his metal frame mask with red eyes on his face. "Thank goodness I have the "All Night Mask" otherwise I will fall asleep from staying out late."

Link took out his magic gun and charged it with light magic. He took aim and shot one round into the wing of the creature causing it to fall to the ground. He took another two shot nailing in it in the head. "It's done a deal now… the mark Bloodwing is finished now. It's hard to believe that this bat can suck fatally wound a man. It's a good thing it's weak to light magic so it made my job easier. I will tell the mayor of the town that the job is done." Link muttered.

He clicked his fingers making the rune barrier fall. He walked up to pick up the bat to show proof of his successful hunt.

It took a good thirty minutes to make it back to the town to see everyone was already waking up for the day. The villagers were shocked to see him someone young as killing monsters on his own. The villagers' thought he would also be attacked by the bat and his blood would be sucked dry from his body. He wasn't a mage affiliated in any guild and he managed to finish the mission within one night. Identifying the creature and isolating was the hardest part of the job, killing it was easy. The mayor paid him for the job and he was even allowed to harvest fangs and wings.

The bat was plaguing the local miners from doing their jobs after one worker died from the bat's attack. The bat managed to drink several liters of his blood killing the man on the spot from blood loss. He came to the town to deliver some messages as part of his new job. He also created several of his magical creations and helped research magic with Konoe during his off time. When he was finished with a delivery in town he would pick up some extra missions on the side. He took down monsters or bandits before they appeared on some job board in a guild.

He also learned the value of harvesting the magical monsters he killed. He collected the monsters' unique features for Konoe's research or his personal research. Once done they can be crafted or sold off to someone interested in the item. It was perfect way of getting money if you have the proper materials.

His knowledge in magic grew so did his magic power, though Konoe was still more powerful than him by several milestones. It only took a year of learning, training, and doing jobs to get his routine down.

He pulled out a green foldable mountain bike from his pouch. He quickly assembled it for travel. It would only take an hour or two to get home. He didn't want to use his Farore's wind so casually and get lazy.

He took off down the road as he yawned. "I gained at least a nice 70,000 jewels for my efforts. I will go home first and give the new materials to Konoe before heading to the bank. Then I will go get breakfast… oh I almost forgot it's been a year. That reminds me did Lucy get my letter and her birthday gift."

…

It took an hour for him to get back home on his bike. He peddled down the cobblestone stone road and off the beaten path. He noticed the workshop in the distance; the building wasn't made out of pure wood anymore. It was modified to be more modern by having stone columns and marble flooring. After putting in the hours at a crafting table and forge. He managed to make it like a modern laboratory/workshop as well a walkway connecting to the house. He stopped his bike at the door and stretched. He noticed a light inside the workshop.

He walked inside the building as he noticed the right of the building held the forge. The middle of the room was for storing magical items as some rare items were being displayed. The left side of the room held the alchemy, crafting, and research. Konoe sat down in front of a telescope as she inspected a sword.

"I'm home," Link told her.

She looked up adjusting as she adjusted her magical glasses. "Welcome back, I see you managed to do some extra work on the side." Konoe told him.

Link nodded as he walked up to her. He poured several items on the table. Bloodwings wings' and fangs were on display. Various metals, lacrima, and pelts were strewn across the desk. "I managed to hunt down a voracious bat named Bloodwing. Its fangs left a puncture wound that a basic first aid-kit wouldn't help. I also brought its wings for study since it was unique. I also found some uncut lacrima in abandoned mine as well some Mythril. I also collected the pelts from rampaging Gorian in the area." Link explained as Konoe looked at the items.

She nodded in satisfactory. "You brought them in good condition… the fang's construction can be used to make a new arrowhead of a sword design." She told him as he nodded.

"True, but they would be harder to make then real arrowheads because of the internal design." Link explained as he noticed the plain sword he crafted. "Why are you looking at the sword I created?"

Konoe turned back to the sword and picked it up. She waved her hand over it as she gathered magic. Magic runes glowed white along the sword and holy light flickered around the blade. "I find this rather simple blade you made fascinating. You managed to incorporate rune magic in its bar form as well its final form. Due to you putting your energy into the blade it has holy attribute. It can cut through dark related spells as well burn enemies when you cut." Konoe admired the blade. She placed it in a white sheathe and handed it to him. "Have you found a name for it?"

Link nodded no. "I don't know… I was never one of giving a good name. The only name comes to mind is a Bellum…" Link muttered.

Konoe nodded in approval as she jotted it down in her notes. "Bellum it means war… a war against constant darkness. That sounds that sounds right… Link the classification for the blade is called Rune Blade. Be sure to inspect your weapon after every tough battle." She explained as Link nodded.

He sent the sword into pocket dimension as he thought about it. "Are you planning on going somewhere Konoe-sensei?" Link asked her.

She nodded. "I will be going to a convention for magical convention to show off my new creations. I will have a meeting with the Magic Council in Era soon. I am hoping to get my name cleared so I can work with other scientists in the future. It's the not the fact I don't enjoy teaching you and creating new magical items." Konoe explained.

Link nodded. "I understand. You want to expand on ideas and make your own name in the world. Do you need help moving anything?" Link asked her.

Konoe giggled and nodded no. "No thanks, Link I have my magic to help me. Plus we have that modified four wheeler you and I rebuilt to help carry some goods. I also bringing some of your masterpieces for sell if you don't mind?" Konoe explained to him.

Link scratched the back of his head. "I don't know… my crafting skill is still at a novice level?" Link commented.

"Link, you do realize how hard to enchant items without breaking the item. Let alone that fact enchantments can lose their strength or be distorted. They may be basic elemental swords, armguards, and shields. I know someone will buy your work as well the magical items you created like lacrima orbs, enchanted jewelry, and light pens. Maybe I should bring you to the convention itself and you run own booth?" Konoe suggested.

"How much money do you need to pay for a stall?" Link asked her.

"5,000 jewels and the event will take place at Crocus. Many tourists and visitors come around this time of the year." Konoe explained as she put hand on her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we. I want you to get something to eat and then sleep. Tomorrow makes it a full year that you have been in Fiore."

Link nodded. "True, this makes if my first anniversary in Fiore." Link told her as he thought back.

"I won't be here tomorrow all day due to a meeting with the magic council. They are going to do a mind-reading magic test to ensure we are telling the truth. Once I can clear my name I wonder if they will ask me to work for the new bureau." She explained.

"By the way were there any other scientists protesting with you about the council's decision?" Link asked her as Konoe frowned.

"Yes there are others, but there is one man that pushed the limits of what science and magic can do. Link, promise me not to forget the people in your life and neglect them." Konoe asked him.

"I promise, though it seems you really don't like this person." Link pointed out.

"I know this person very personally and avoid this person if you ever met him. His name is Shūichirō Ayatsuki my father; he killed my sister because of his weird experiments." Konoe admitted as Link looked shocked.

"What…" Link asked her a bit shocked.

"I don't like explaining, but I think you deserve to know what happened." Konoe explained.

…

Konoe walked the halls of Council building in Era, she carried a leather bound Grimoire in her one of her hands. She wore a white blouse with a purple Windsor tie around her neck. To compliment her blouse she wore a black mini-skirt and slippers. Her purple and black cape sat on the edge of her seat along with her purple hat. The council was now convening on some other matter. She agreed to undergo the whole mindreading process as it connected to her mind. They even questioned her greatly on the events only to see she didn't have a close involvement with the bureau. As many of the people that underwent were arrested or denied on the spot. She waited for a messenger to allow her back into the court.

She heard a playful laughter coming down the hallway. "Well if isn't Konoe, fancy meeting you here?" a voice called out as she frowned.

She turned to see to look at this person. She noticed a man with light blond hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind a golden opera mask. He wore a purple shirt with black rimming and a knee-length magenta cape flowing over it. The man had a golden X-shaped fixture to hold the cape in place and has two rings protruding out of the lower front halves of it in a similar fashion to the rings on his weapon. His baggy white tights are tucked into his stylized black and purple boots. These boots have golden toecaps that have a silver colored nail-like fixture on the top; the mouth of the boots also have a white and golden cuff to them.

"Relius Clover, my father's student you both have crazy personalities to match each other." Konoe muttered in disdain.

The man waved his finger like he was scolding her. "Now, now Konoe, I had nothing to do with that incident altogether. The fact he did that to your sister was unfortunate, but let's not get into the matter for now." Relius told her.

"What do you want Relius?" Konoe demanded an answer from him.

"Well I heard you had a great shot of clearing your name, so I'm wishing you luck. I heard you were still actively studying and creating magic still. You even managed to pick a nice student on the side." Relius told her.

Konoe frowned. "Don't go near him you are just as bad as my father." Konoe warned him.

"To think you would keep him away from me is quite shocking. I now know he has access to pure magic and the "Arc of Time" is really amazing." Relius told her as he smugly put his hand under his chin. "You can easily recover any ancient magical artifact and restore them back to the day they were created. You have been making headlines again in the news and magical community because of him."

"I don't use him Relius if that is what you're thinking, but you have some nerve spying on him." Konoe angrily told her.

"Spying… is such a harsh word. I was scouting for new apprentices seeing I mastered the art of alchemy unlike you. I think he make wonderful researcher, though he already knows how to fight. Luckily he didn't join those boring guilds that waste your talent with meager opportunities'." Relius mocked.

"That is because some people don't have the drive to surpass their own limits. Plus some abilities are not realized until they meet a guild or a teacher." A voice called out.

Konoe turned to see Makarov coming down the hall wearing his ten wizard saint jacket. "Makarov-san," Konoe called out in shock. A short elderly man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache walked beside him. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"Mr. Clover, we already received a number of complaints of you almost bending the law for your experiments'. You should consider toning down your behavior as well it puts the other council members in a bad mood." The other man told him.

"Chairman Yajima, a pleasure meeting you again. Sadly not everyone can understand science like me. I was just talking to Konoe about her pupil. The fact he can use pure magic and the "Arc of Time" is fascinating." Relius explained to them.

"Arc of time…" Yajima asked him.

Makarov smiled. "Well I hire to handle big jobs to fix areas that Gildarts tend to smash on accident. It really helps that I can cut down on complaints I receive." Makarov told Yajima.

The two men met them as Yajima handed her a letter. "Congratulations' Mrs. Mercury, your name has been cleared. You can work within the new bureau if you want." Yajima told her.

She pumped her fist happily. "Yes, but I am not working for the bureau no more. I am having so much fun working as a freelancer now." Konoe happily told him.

"I noticed you picked up quite of number of clients after you finally finished your workshop. I might need services in the future about when the festival comes later this year." Makarov told her.

"You have a working workshop in under a year as well. Impressive, I will come over a visit to see you and this student of yours." Relius told her.

"Relius I plan on leaving with Link for the magical convention at Crocus soon. So you will have to put your visit on hold." Konoe told him.

"Very well, I might as well go to convention then myself. I am interested in what he is going to sell at the convention as well as you. I will take my leave now." Relius told them as he walked down the hallway.

"I am guessing you two don't really like him?" Makarov asked them.

Yajima sighed. "Relius may be a brilliant man, but he is messing around with dark magic. He placed his wife's soul into a mechanical puppet to fight with." Yajima told him.

Makarov looked surprised as Konoe frowned. "Really he would do such a thing?" Makarov asked him.

"Many magical scientists are not right in the head it comes with the territory. Somehow good people are turning more twisted each time they are trying to understand the depths of magic Maki." Yajima told him. "We can't prosecute the man because his wife volunteered and signed a document stating it. A witness even signed it to prove he didn't force it on her. Mrs. Mercury, promise me you won't become twisted as that man."

Konoe nodded. "I promise, besides that my student will make sure I am not going off the deep edge. By the way did you receive your gift Makarov-san from Link?" Konoe asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "He managed to get me some premium beer all thanks to you I believe." Makarov thanked her.

"Well it was a small favor and he knew you would like fine beer." Konoe admitted.

"Cana found it was a nice surprise to see that she got a designer purse. Gray got an ice cream cake and he no doubt appreciated not gaining any clothes or items. Gildarts received some vintage wine and a deluxe camping gear. Luckily Link enchanted the gear to be very durable just in case he used his magic on it." Makarov told her with a smile. "Enno got a handmade jewelry shaped as a flower. To think you actually teach him how to craft jewelry and weapons in one year is amazing it."

"Well it was hard getting Link out of bed in the mornings for awhile. Seeing he is also training, doing his job a courier, or taking the occasional monster hunt on the side." Konoe told him.

Yajima frowned. "You do know that taking unofficial jobs are dangerous for him, right?" Yajima asked him.

Konoe nodded. "I do, but it seems like Link has been doing for a quite a while. He isn't stupid take some hard request that he can't complete or have no skills for it. He won't join any guild since he is on a quest to find his friend. During our year together he was still searching and even looking for rumors inside fairy tale books." Konoe admitted.

"Why would he look in a fairy tale book for his information about his friend? Yajima asked them.

Makarov smiled. "Link's friend is an actual fairy." Makarov happily told him.

Yajima looked at him with surprise. "Fairies, I thought it was a myth…" Yajima asked him.

"Well I was skeptical until he showed me one in person. Apparently he has a mask that attracts them to him. Let's talk about over lunch, while I give you the rest of details." Makarov offered as he turned to Konoe. "Are you heading home soon Konoe?"

Konoe nodded. "I am getting ready to leave to Crocus with Link. I plan on revealing a weapon that allows even normal people to use magic to a degree." Konoe explained.

"Normal people can use magic, how?" Yajima asked her.

"Well I got the idea from Porlyusica-san our neighbor one day. Link was learning how to make potions from her in his spare time." Konoe explained.

"Learning from her?" Yajima asked him.

"Porlyusica hates humans and why didn't she kick you out?"

"Well she tolerated me since, I helped give her advance medical and alchemy supplies for helping Link out. Personally I don't know why she doesn't hate Link?" Konoe explained as she vanished in purple sphere.

"I would never think that woman would actually talk to anyone else properly in years." Yajima told Makarov.

"Well she always said that humans were simple and only believe in fighting. Maybe they proved to her that they were different in nature." Makarov theorized as they walked away together.

…

As a week passed as Link and Kokonoe were slept in the magic wheeler as it rode down the road. Two seats inside were converted into beds. A lacrima crystal sat in the middle of the magic wheeler under a crystal covering. Two metallic rings revolved around the lacrima gathering particles to fuel the magic wheeler, it gave off a low humming sound. The back of the wheeler had a trunk filled with their things. It used the same enchantments Link's pouched used. It carried all their things in the back to help save space. The driver seat and the passenger area were linked with an archive magic and organic link magic.

It would align with the map's coordinates and allow them to plot a course by guiding their finger to destination. For added protection Link added runes produced a barrier around the carriage during an attack.

Konoe yawned as she looked at she looked at the clock on the archive magic to check the time. "Its 3:30 now, we are making a good time to the capital. I am lucky that I managed to reserve out spots before the flood of other merchants came through to take all the prime spots." Konoe muttered as she saw Link's ears twitch. He stirred a bit before falling back to sleep knowing nothing was wrong.

Konoe saw the carriage stopped in the middle of the road now. "Stop in order of the King! We have to inspect any carriage as well as goods!" a voice shouted as Link woke up.

Konoe requipped into her normal set of clothes as Link requipped into his clothes as well. Konoe jumped out of the carriage. She saw a nights surrounding the magic wheeler. She gave a small yawn covering her mouth before composing herself. "Sorry about that, I see you want to do a roadside inspection?" Konoe asked them.

One knight nodded as Link came out the carriage as well. "Of course, but tell me how your magical wheeler is moving without you driving it?" He asked her.

Link opened the door to show the magical core glowing lowly inside the carriage. "My student and I built a magical core that gathers ambient eternano to help its fuel the Magic wheeler. Then we linked with archive magic and updated map to drive along its route, while we sleep." Konoe explained.

"I see you are both are here for the magical convention then. Do you have permits with you?" he asked them.

Konoe nodded and pulled out two cards from her sleeve and handed it to him. The other knights checked the luggage. They were amazed by the sheer amount of materials stored in a small space. "What magic allows you to convert small spaces into huge storage areas?" one knight murmured.

"Konoe A. Mercury and Link Kokiri… wait are you the boy Arcadios-san told us about?" the knight told him.

Link nodded. "That would be me." Link replied.

"I see then, sorry about the surprise inspection, but it's necessary. We don't want illegal items or dangerous things coming into the capital. Not at this time of course?" He explained.

"I see, so how many other people were arrested tonight?" Konoe asked him.

"More than ten and it's not including the number of dark guild mages trying to get past us. A convention of this magnitude attracts thieves of all types." He told them as he handed the licenses back to Konoe.

"So dark guild mages are coming around the convention site? Well is there anything else we would have to look out for during out stay at the capital?" Konoe asked him.

The knight turned stoically and he nodded. "Nothing out of the ordinary." He replied.

Link turned his head slightly in confusion. "You mood just suddenly shifted like something is plaguing you." Link noticed as Konoe raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"_I would never notice that Link was an excellent judge of character when I first met him. He tends pick up the slightest things about people." _Konoe thought.

"Have you two ever seen a black knight with a red cape before?" He asked them only receive a nod no. "Then please continue along your way to Crocus safely then." The captain told them. The two got in driver's seat of the magic wheeler and took off down the road. Konoe was left in deep thought about as she guided the vehicle down the road.

"Something's off about this, I didn't hear an alert of a known threat during the magical convention." Konoe muttered with intrigue.

"Maybe it's something that came up in the last moment." Link theorized as Konoe shrugged.

The two made it several miles up the road as Link looked up in the sky to see it was darker than usual. It was filled with dark miasma that obscured the road. Konoe stopped in the road and activated archive magic. She saw that the magical screen was filled with static.

"The miasma is interrupting with the archive magic I set on the magic wheeler. Let me get my instruments to collect this miasma so I can study this later!" Konoe told Link. She jumped out the driver's seat to collect her instruments.

Link's ears twitched as he looked back down the road. He heard the shouts and metallic ringing going off. He soon heard shouting coming from the men at the checkpoint.

"The checkpoint has been attacked." Link stated as Konoe was vacuumed up several bottles of the miasma. Archive magic was running a scan on the miasma collected inside the bottle. Screen pulled up in front of her as she frowned.

"This miasma may not be harmful to us or the surrounding areas, but it prevents sensory type magic's from being used. I will have to run more tests, but don't you dare run off to help them, Link. The miasma throws off even your senses." Konoe warned him.

The two heard loud footsteps hitting the dirt road down as Konoe shifted into battle stance. Link jumped down from the driver's seat pulling Bellum out from its sheath. He charged it with magic to reveal its runes as he quickly did a spin attack. The light cut through the darkness as he soon saw seven foot tall black armored knight standing there. The armor was made mostly of iron and used the old style armor look. He wore a red cape around his body as it covered up his giant sword.

The two noticed the blade was white and it was almost shaped like a big knife. It had a curved edge at the end of the blade, though despite it being hollow. It was connected to red shaft with a cylinder near where the guard was. Two black rods encompassed to make sure it's design were stable. It made up the rest of the black making the hilt he can hold it.

The black knight quickly swung his sword down on Link's head. Link pushed his sword up to block the blow. He quickly shield bashed the sword away. Link rolled circling as he pushed off the ground slashing in the back.

The black knight quickly swung underhanded turning around. "Dead spike!" It shouted ominously as dark energy with a red tint shot towards Link. The energy itself looked like demoniac's beasts head. Link swung charged his sword as holy covered it. He swung the light ripping up the ground hit the knight's attack causing a shockwave.

The black knight ran towards Link as he swung his sword. Link back flipped away to avoid the strikes. Link clashed blades with knight. He parried and dodged the swings he heard the knight chuckled.

The blade folded into scythe shocking Link. The white blade and shaft of the sword was now extended. He was about to cleave Link in half. Link rolled backwards avoiding the scythe and pulled out a small bomb from his pouch. He tossed into the Knight's face as it went off.

"What the…" he shouted.

The magic rune word named weight appeared on his shield and speed on his boots. He charged forward bashing his shield into the black knight's armor. He flipped over slicing the helmet in half. Link was about to land he felt a punch hit his face.

A dark aura soon pulsed after the punch knocking him into a tree. Link grunted as he hit into a tree as it cracked in half.

"Impressive swordsman's skills for someone so young and you even managed to eliminate your disadvantage for a while…" the black knight complimented him.

Konoe gasped looking at the knight. He had brown hair and red glowing eyes as he turned to Konoe. "You're a demon…" She muttered as her magic power rose.

The black knight touched his burn mark on his head. It regenerated quickly as he soon clicked his fingers. The dark aura picked up the two sliced helmet pieces and connected them together. It floated back over to his free hand. He slid the helmet back over his head as he grunted in with some discomfort.

He heard footsteps coming from the woods as he saw Link standing there unharmed.

"I see you what you did there, you managed to add create barrier before you hit that tree." He muttered. Link rubbed the bruise spot on his cheek. He slammed his palms together as brown seal showed under the black knight.

"Wood make: Four prison cage!" Link shouted. Wood rapidly around grew around the black knight making a four sided cage. He looked surprised as it tried pulse out his energy. Link pulled out his hero bow and enchanted with light. He shot the arrow at the armors gap. The pulsating light energy made him scream out in energy as the darkness dispersed. Link made a piece of connecting wood from the cage comes up from the ground. He quickly wrote a seals on the wood as fast he can.

"You think this will hold me!" the black knight shouted.

"Gravity seed," a voice called out. The black knight buckled under gravity as he looked up to see Konoe there.

"Damn, you're a mage to!" The knight muttered in shock.

"Seal set!" Link shouted. The runes glowed with a holy light now around the cage.

"I am impressed, you two managed to seal me away, but my human side can handle this matter." He muttered. A dark purple magic seal appeared under the rune cage. New magic runes were trying to integrate with Link's runes.

Link and Konoe looked shocked. The runes began interrupting with Link's seal as circled appeared under him. The barrier started to fade around him.

Konoe quickly summoned fire turning into hand. It picked up the knight and tossed him into the air. She turned the hand into a fireball and shot at the knight sending him flying in the forest.

"Damn, he used the runes to amass eternano to disrupt the seals. It seems we are not dealing with a regular demon Link. It looks like this guy was a rune knight at one time. Try avoiding casting spells and you use holding magic items." She warned him.

A dark aura ripped through the ground and shot towards them. "You want me to block this or you?" Link asked her.

"I got this." Konoe replied slamming her hands together. A brown seal appeared in front of them. "Wood Make: Dome barrier."

A giant wooden shield appeared before the attack as she soon noticed something was wrong. The barrier was sliced down by the knight as he laughed.

"Show me more!" he shouted. Link blocked his path blocking his sword from producing another burst of dark aura. The two were sword fighting as Link was getting back with each advance the black knight's each swing. "What's wrong boy, getting scared?"

Link parried his blade and released a magic slash that ripped into the knight's chest knocking him back. He grasped at his chest as he jumped back only to get hit with lightning from overhead by Konoe. The lightning soon turned into a net preventing him from moving.

The knight looked up to see Link stabbed him through his face plate. A rune barrier appeared over his face as Link saw his eyes turn sinister.

"Rune make: Spell counter shield!"

The magic disrupted around his body as he parried Link's sword. He slashed towards Link as Link blocked it with his shield. Dark aura pushed down making a crater as Link slide to the side and bashed the sword out the black knight's hands. The knight grabbed him by the throat and picked him off the ground.

"Your name boy, before I kill you!" He asked Link. A vicious dark claw appeared around his hand.

"Your rude not to not to give your name first." Link muttered gripping his fist.

"Forgive me, for the lack of manners I was having too much fun with you." He laughed as his gripped tighten. "Mordred is my name; remember it in the next life."

"Link Kokiri is my name and I am not going to die anytime soon, Din's fire." He gasped. An aura of light encircled around Link as sun like fire appeared.

Light dispersed the hand of darkness as fire soon followed it burning the knight. He howled out in pain as he jumped back in pain.

"Divine light!" he shouted in fear as he couldn't move.

Konoe slammed her hands together as lighting crackled from the tips of her fingers. She shot lightning out as he grabbed the black knight before he hit the ground. She lifted him up high into the sky above the tree line.

"I can break this…" Mordred muttered in pain.

"I doubt that seeing you were hit with that much holy energy. Thor's hammer!"

She shot another charge up the lightning as it connected. As a flash erupted in the sky as Link looked in awe. Thunderclap soon came after this as the Black Knight's body fell to the ground. The knight coughed in pain as he used his sword as a crutch.

"Impressive spell milady, what is your name?" Mordred asked her.

"Konoe A. Mercury, why did you attack us?" Konoe asked Mordred as her magic flickered.

"Challenge, I just remembered the old day fighting Link. I didn't think mages like you are so talented at such a young age. The mages I fought were old men and not beautiful women like. Let alone a young man with such potential to use rune magic." Mordred stood up panting. His regeneration wasn't kicking in. "I see that student of yours has divine protection. It took away most of fighting capabilities on the spot."

"Now that you're weakened, I will vanquish." Konoe told him. Gravity increased around Mordred as he was unable to move.

A seal appeared under Mordred as dark hands gripped his whole body. Konoe clasped her hands together.

"Inferno divider," Mordred shouted as dark energy rippled through the area. Cracks of dark energy surfaced around the area shocking the two mages.

*BOOM*

Demonic energy erupted into the sky making a definite boom like a thunderclap. It took moments for the dust to settle down from the scorched area. Konoe and Link sat near the carriage that was surrounded with a blue barrier that shimmered from the force.

Link fell to his knees panting.

"That was close," he muttered. He looked to see a crater formed where Mordred was at. He was long gone as Konoe looked around the area.

"Release the barrier, Link you drained a lot of magic taking the blow." Konoe warned him as Link nodded dropping the barrier. "Demon slayer magic is very destructive in nature. I didn't know you had some type of divine protection protecting you. I would like to know how you gained such a thing, but I am glad that it weakened him otherwise. He would keep on going killing more people if we hadn't stopped him." Konoe lectured.

"Should we report this to the garrison at Crocus?" Link asked her.

"Of course, but I doubt they would want us interfering with this matter." Konoe told him as Link looked confused.

"If you hadn't noticed earlier Link the cape he wore earlier was the symbol of Fiore. Only high ranking knights get the honor of wearing it on their backs." Konoe told him.

"You mean…"

Konoe nodded. "They would want to settle this affair alone if they can. Another troublesome fact I know that the king loves magic conventions like this upcoming one. I don't have any doubts that they would keep everything quiet to not scare the public." Konoe explained as Link frowned.

"That sounds terrible…" Link told her as Konoe shrugged.

"Please go back to sleep, while I guide the carriage towards the Crocus. I have a bad feeling that they would be interrogating us for several hours." Konoe explained.

Link nodded walking back in the carriage as Konoe sighed. She looked up into the night's sky. _"I hope this demon doesn't attack anyone at the convention." _Konoe thought.

…

Link stepped outside the garrison in Crocus as he saw a knight walking away Bellum from him. He frowned greatly seeing his first rune blade was taken away. He saw a familiar knight take the blade away from him. He walked towards him wearing regular set of armor.

"Well Link, it's been a whole year since we last met." The man called out.

"Arcadios-san, you're here?" Link asked the man to see him nodded.

"Of course, I am stationed here after all. I am over watching the convention as well the Black Knight you and Miss Mercury fought." Arcadios explained as he pulled the sword out the sheath. "From the reports this holy blade could damage the demon, despite the human body protecting it. It can also disperse the miasma the black knight produces that disrupts sensory magic."

Link nodded. "Correct, I made the sword out by pouring my magic into it." Link explained.

Arcadios looked at him. "Your teacher Miss Mercury said you had divine protection protecting you. How did you gain such a thing?" Arcadios asked him.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well the friend that sent me here to Fiore was the Goddess Fiore." Link admitted.

Arcadios lifted an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "The crash site... it makes sense now you fell from the heavens and made the huge crater. Now I see why you didn't say such a thing. From what I heard a boy in green introduced a god forsaken land to help people. Three goddesses helped them and their people and they flourished again calling the village Ordona. One of the famed goddesses watches over you and protects you." Arcadios theorized.

"That's correct," Link answered him.

Arcadios sheathed his blade. "Well I will need to hold onto your blade for awhile since we lack holy type weapons to fend off demons. Is that okay with you?" Arcadios asked him.

Link turned his head. "Why take my blade? Doesn't anyone have a holy weapon sitting around?" Link asked him.

Arcadios sighed. "Majority of them fell into disrepair or lost their enchantments over the years. If they're any left they would be with the Zenotopia church as holy relics. The threat of demons and monsters relying on darkness fell out centuries ago. Heck it's been a while since a properly made rune sword with a holy enchantment." Arcadios explained.

"So you want to take my blade to help defend the king?" Link asked him.

Arcadios nodded. "Of course, if you haven't noticed by now, Mordred use to defend this kingdom. Now he holds a vendetta of the king's descendants. Link I am telling you this in good faith since I am taking your blade. The demon was released from ancient tombs by a man wearing armor. He had the words "absolute zero" on them. He apparently wanted to fight and kill the demon, but the seals prevented that. He failed killing the demon, since he didn't know he can nullify magic with counter shield." Arcadios explained.

"That move," Link muttered with curiosity.

"You have only seen the low level ability of the "Spell Counter Shield". It has the ability to absorb or reflect the magic on contact. At this point the power of this spell is unknown, but people are warned not to use high level spells against it." Arcadios explained.

"When will I get my sword back?" Link asked him.

Arcadios sighed and shrugged. "Well if the sword is too much of a blessing. The minister of Defense will no doubt buy it whether you like it or not. From what the memory lacrima showed us it works." Arcadios told him as Link sighed.

"_My first crafted blade is being stolen under my nose by mere necessity. Well I can perhaps make a better blade than Bellum in time." _Link thought.

Arcadios turned to see a knight holding a box with Fiore's symbol on it. "Sir, the King wants to buy the sword from Mr. Kokiri." A knight responded.

"I figured that much… sorry Link about taking your blade. If it's any consolation you can say safely the Minister of Defense knows the quality of your weapons when you do sell your weapons in the convention." Arcadios apologized.

"I can make another one in time…" Link muttered with disappointment.

Arcadios opened the box and pulled out two huge rolls of money with a letter. "The Minister of defense Darton is offering six million jewels for your blade, Link. He wrote a letter of recommendation for high quality crafting and enchantments."

A whistle blew in the distance. "He is willing to pay that much for Rune blade with a holy essence." A familiar voice called out.

Link turned to see Konoe walking towards them. "I see you are finally out of interrogation." Link noticed as she nodded.

"They magical scientists' sent by the magic council collected the miasma to collected. Stating this is not my affair and it's their authority to seize harmful agents. They paid in me in money when I didn't want it." Konoe explained as she turned to Arcadios. "I am guessing this is house affair."

Arcadios nodded. "I said enough already, but this affair is tied to royal family. We are taking this matter seriously despite the king's protest. We are having rune knights bulk up our defenses here at the capital. Thank you for at least stopping the black knight's assault, it will take awhile for him to recover." Arcadios explained as he handed the money and letter to Link. "I am sorry to take my leave early, but I must report back to Darton."

"It's okay Link, but you do remember we need to get ready for the convention starting tomorrow." Konoe told him as Arcadios took off with the blade. Link was left in deep thought as she ruffled his head. "It's okay, I know you wanted to keep your first crafted sword, but it shows that I was right you can craft great things.

Link smiled and nodded. He placed the money and letter in his pouch. "Do we have to rent out a stall before the rush comes?" Link asked her.

"No way, I paid in advance for two stalls on in the plaza and one near Ryuzetsu Land. My space is in the plaza since I paid in advance, but yours is set in a great spot too. Its summer time and many tourists come to vacation resort to relax and have fun. The problem is the fact we will need to find two different hotels since we are not located in the same spot." Konoe explained as she handed him a map of the area.

"Okay then, I will carry all my goods in my extra pouches." Link told her.

Konoe pouted. "The only thing I can't understand is the fact that you can create these magical pouches. Well luckily I get to hold onto the magic wheeler during the whole week." Konoe muttered as she looked down the street. "Go grab your stuff from the trunk, so I can take my leave. Navigating around the town will be a real hassle since there are so many people."

Link nodded as he rushed towards the magic wheeler to go grab his things. Konoe followed him to help sort out her things from his.

…

It took a good 30 minutes to get everything he needed for his stall. He waved to her goodbye to her as he sighed.

"It will take weeks to make me another sword like Bellum. I guess it's no use fighting the Kingdom of Fiore for one sword since it's the defense for the king. Well I might as well get going…"

"Hey Link," a voice called out for him. He turned his head towards the direction to voice leaving him shocked.

He saw a woman with very long green hair that reached down to her lower legs. She has an overall very elegant and regal appearance that fit her title as the one of the Goddesses'. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. She wore a gold laurel crown, red fibula, vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She wore a green orb like necklace around her neck that had the Kokiri Emerald symbol.

"Farore-sama…"

She ran over to him happily and smiled. "It's good to see you are doing well Link, though you don't look so happy to see me." Farore asked him.

"I am just shocked to see you are down here on the mortal plane." Link admitted as she smiled.

"I see your blade was stolen under your nose, what a shame." Farore told him.

"I just don't see why they can't make their own holy type weapons?" Link asked her.

"Well a long time ago after most the demons and dragons were defeated humans had more breathing room to live in peace. Yet a problem occurred all these powerful forms of magic weren't needed anymore. They were either out right destroyed, sealed, or the people that had it died." Farore lectured him. "The blade you created will save them from the Black Knight's natural ability when he was a human. It can only weaken the demon's powers, but if it's the wrong hands it will make no difference."

"Farore, are you here to enjoy the convention?" Link asked her.

She nodded as she pulled out a long box from a pocket dimension. "Of course, thanks to you we have a foot hole in the dimension. A whole province in Fiore now reveres me and my sisters thank to you. I also came down here to give you this to replace the blade you lost."

"Replace…" Link muttered.

Farore handed him the box as Link opened it. It revealed a cyan hilt sword that had a v-shaped guard. It had a blue sapphire rhombus in the middle of the blade. The sapphire was covered by gold holding it in place. The blade was a light green with white edges. The middle of the blade had a small rhombus shape touching a much larger rhombus in the middle of the blade. Link marveled the blade as he waved it around. It reminded him of the master sword, but a bit more basic.

"I see you are mystified by the blade I gave you. It's called the Goddess Sword its the precursor to the Master Sword you once wielded. I made a copy of the Goddess Hylia's design for you to use. It doesn't break and it holds holy essence just like your other blade." Farore explained.

Link smiled hugging her. "Thank you Farore, for the sword." Link thanked her.

She giggled panting his head. "You're welcome, but can you do me a favor for me." Farore asked him as Link nodded. "Can you help shop for new clothes with me? I would like to visit you more in the future and explain some things with you."

Link pulled out her hug with a confused look on his face. "Explain what," Link asked her.

"I will tell you one day on how this all came to be, Link. Don't ever give up and don't ever think fate has a grip on you. You made it this far by yourself and remember to always be yourself. Can you promise me that?" Farore explained.

Link nodded confidently with a smile. "I promise," he told her as she smiled back.

Farore looked up into the sky.

"_Such a tragic tale of being controlled by fate… Hylia you should have released the heroic spirit long ago. That demon cursed the Hyrule Kingdom's blood line as well Link's. Link doesn't know that the "Song of Healing" and wearing Oni has broken him free of the curse. If Zelda's bloodline continues the curse will continue again until the end of time. I saw your future and I saw only a shade of a hero. You will lament the fact you were never recognized as a hero that saved Hyrule as well Termina. The peaceful times ahead will detour people from the learning the way of sword from you." _Farore thought.

*Growl*

Farore blushed as Link laughed. "I see why you can be hungry; you don't have to eat any food in the heavens. Come on let's get something to eat and then go shopping," Link offered as he sent the goddess sword into pocket dimension.

Farore nodded. "Can we find a place where you can eat those cakes Konoe loves as well the sandwiches you eat?" Farore asked him.

Link nodded as he checked the map on Crocus. "I see a couple of restaurants are within walking distance of the plaza. It's also close to the shopping district so we can also buy some clothes." Link told her as he put up his map.

He took her arm with his; Link led her down the road as men stared at Farore.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello it's me again and I am sorry I didn't upload as fast I can. Thanksgiving managed to get me in my way. Well what I mean to say I had good time and I hope you had holiday yourself. Now onto business or reviews in this case. Thank you all for reviewing the fourth chapter giving eleven reviews. It also bumped the story 6, 316 views, 66 favorites, and 95 alerts. Thank you all for the support despite it not being perfect story to everyone tastes.

quackerq123- You are correct Blazblue some characters in the Blazblue Universe was added. It was the main inspiration for helping me rewrite this story. I thought I should pay homage to it and add a few for more depth. Fairy Tail tells light hearted story without dark commutations. I will try to change the cannon story around greatly to adjust to make sure the story doesn't go bad. For instance a majority of people use cannon as the basis of the story, which probably bores you a lot. So I am going out the way to add my own extra arcs and character developments. Some of the characters in Fairy Tail receive no love at all. For instance Cana is one that often neglected the most even as a pairing in the story.

Jose19- Thank you for giving me uplifting thought about the original pairing I set out. Lucy is underestimated in the story greatly. She is storyteller watching other's fight and feeling helpless, despite the fact her strength can be up there with Natsu, Gray, and Erza with training.

lincoln time- Yes the medallion spells will be in this story as a secret spells taught by Farore. The Goddess sword itself needs to be infused with the three goddess spells to make the master sword. Meaning Link needs to master them to help them turn into a spiritual fire. Plus the Goddess blade cannot be used by any other person unless the Goddess allows it.

Oowoon- I also agree that Mirajane fits well into Link's personality and behavior well. They both fought monsters in their hometowns before they left. They share many things in common than Lucy and Erza. Mirajane tried being tough for her families sake, while Link endured all these trials to save the future for his friends. In my opinion Erza wouldn't match well with Link's personality. As well Erza had a hard time opening to anyone about her fears until the Tower of Heaven Arc. In relationships trust is one of the essential things needed to keep going. As well Erza pairings dominates most of the crossovers in the section. They practically kill this pairing from being used making it uninteresting. Personally it takes more than the same interest and magic to have relationship.

MangaG- Yes wolf Link will be in this story, he will either learn transformation magic, take over, or receive a magical item that helps him turn into a wolf later down the road. He will form his own team and work with other characters like Levy, Laki, Max, and Mystogan.

Dragdownintotheabyss- yes more Blazblue characters will come, but they won't dominate story I am telling. I will tell you this now Carl will be in this story sooner or later.

Shashenka – Thank you for sharing you love the story, it gives me hope that it is going well.

Now for the guests that reviewed thank you for your input with the story. Lucy and Mirajane definitely can be told with more detail in the story. Lucy hardly had any friends just like Link in the beginning. She might set out earlier out the house to become a mage instead of waiting to be 16 years old. Mirajane can be convinced to partake in missions to gain her drive back. They can easily turn to friendship to love unlike Erza in my opinion. In my mind Erza still thinks back to the days she was a slave. Not letting anyone know the real Erza and how wounded her heart really is. Link's fault is the fact he hated being gullible walking into the trap that hurt all of Hyrule. He wants to take hold of his destiny and become something more than a knight.

We learned that Link was never hailed as hero over Termina as well Hyrule. Learning the way of the sword took a back seat due to the peaceful times. He regretted not being able to find someone worthy to learn his sword fighting skills. Deep down Link worries for his friends in Hyrule and Termina.

Now without distracting you anymore I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I hope you all read and review so I can at least pump out a new chapter in a reasonable. Hopefully before Christmas comes so you read this and then enjoy the holidays. I remember posting a holiday chapter and no one read it. See you guys this is Kazama signing out.

**Black and White**

A couple of days passed after the incident with the Black Knight as Konoe sat at her stall. She watched a young boy play with a simple broadsword that had a small lacrima crystal in the hilt. He swung the sword upwards into the air as it created a burst of wind. He smiled brightly seeing he performed actual wind magic giving Konoe a bright smile.

"I can't believe I can use magic." The boy muttered.

"Well it's because you have a good aptitude with magic. The weapon you are using is called the "Arch Enemy Phenomena Weapons'. The weapons use lacrima filled with magical energy to supplement the spell. A converter around the lacrima helps gather eternano particles into the lacrima to help fuel the spell. The problem I encountered with the weapon is the fact that it can only draw on the Eternano particles in one area. They can be used hundreds of times, but unskilled users release all the energy inside the lacrima." Konoe explained.

"Can I buy it?" the boy asked him as Konoe nodded.

"This weapon is not for sale yet. I still need to study what this weapon does to the environment when in more versions of this weapon. Plus I need to approval from the council before I sell this weapon to anyone." Konoe apologized.

The boy gave back her sword with a smile. "Thank you for letting me try out your weapon, I hope the council passes it." He told her. He ran off with his a bag filled with goods he bought from her.

"_Truthfully, I think this weapon is bit too dangerous for the general public to have at their disposal. If thousands of people use a similar weapon like this one it will drain Earthland's magic. I will place this in the vault just for emergency when normal people need it to fight for their lives one day." _ Konoe thought.

Konoe soon saw a familiar face walking through the crowd towards her. She frowned seeing Relius Clover walking up to her with a laugh. "Konoe, I see you did really well with the Magical Convention this year. You sold everything out in a mere couple of days and showcased some experimental magic. I am really impressed to see someone here knows what they are doing." Relius complimented her.

"Relius, I see you decided to join the festivities' for once." Konoe told him.

He gave a light chuckle. "Well I came here on my own accord to see your student and then I was suddenly hired by the Magic Council due to a request by the Minister of Defense. They wanted me to study the miasma you collected." Relius told her.

"Did you find out what it can do?" Konoe asked him.

Relius shrugged. "Mostly, but the miasma throws off the users eyes and ears when released into the air. Only a holy type weapon can disperse the miasma properly. I also proved your theory too, the miasma also disrupts sensory magic is correct. If anyone tries to use the normal sensory magic trying to track him it would be near impossible. You would have to see him from afar or some type of lost magic." Relius explained.

"I see, but I know you are here for something else." Konoe noticed.

Relius shrugged as he nodded. "We may need your precious student's help with the demon since he has some sort of divine protection stopping him. If things get bad we may need him to fight Mordred in combat alone. On top of that we need a magical item that can help us track down the Black Knight." Relius explained as he noticed a frown on her face.

"You are asking an eleven year old boy to face a demon all alone?" Konoe angrily asked him with disbelief.

"Think about it carefully Konoe, humans lack the natural ability to defeat demons on their own. Even if you have a holy weapon, without a proper user they can fall in battle with ease. Your student isn't a novice when it comes to sword fighting. His divine protection will deter Mordred from taking any major action against or drain his demonic powers. You must know that this demon possesses regeneration ability as well the famous "Spell Counter Shield". Defeating would be almost impossible for any mage. I doubt the rune knights and the army can face such a being without running away." Relius argued.

"I will not let him fight such a dangerous being alone, period." Konoe warned him.

Relius shrugged. "Well we best prepare for the King's funeral as well the princess, soon then. I have distinct feeling that the black knight will try to challenge you two again." Relius explained as he walked away from the stall.

The conversation left Konoe in deep thought. _"I know this problem with this demon running around the capital is bad. Mordred isn't attacking the general public. I can't get Link involved in this ordeal by fighting something this dangerous. I have no doubt that Mordred wasn't at full power when he fought us. I have no doubt that Link will try to fight the demon to save peoples, though I wonder what he is up to." _Konoe thought

Konoe looked up and saw a flash of lightning come down from the sky. She looked confused at the scene seeing the clear blue sky.

"I wonder who is training on the outside of town during the festival." Konoe muttered as she clicked her fingers. "It has to be Link, though he doesn't have any talent to control lightning magic."

…

On the outer edge of city on a hill sat Farore who sitting on a quilt having a small lunch. She now wore a knee-length light pink dress that had long sleeves only going to her forearms. She wore brown length boots to compliment the dress. She wore green bracelets around her wrist. She wore a gold round chained belt around her waist. It held onto the purse bearing her symbol as well. She watched Link fall to the ground in pain from the lightning strike.

She gave out a short giggle. "I know it hurts you, but I don't know why it's so funny to me." Farore laughed.

Link grunted in pain as used the goddess sword as a crutch. "It's hurts…" Link muttered as he turned towards Farore. "How long does it take to learn this move Farore?" Link asked her.

"Well your predecessor mastered the moment he first received the ability, though he had help from spirit named Fi. She was his guide and tactical advisor during his journey. So I have to surmise she was helping him control it from the very beginning until he got the hang for it." Farore explained.

Link walked back over the quilt to sit down with her. "By the way what is this magic called?" Link asked her.

"Skyward Strike, it calls down upon sacred energy to envelope the Goddess Sword. It's the base move for allowing you to use the other moves I will teach you in the future." Farore explained.

"What spell would that be called under?" Link asked her.

"Goddess magic, the three spells we left with the great fairies gave you falls under this classification. You might say Goddess Slayer, but don't say such a childish thing until you killed an actual god with this magic Link." Farore explained.

"I heard about Dragon Slayers and Demon slayers eating their respective element to get stronger. What is the difference between the magic you are teaching me?" Link asked her.

"Simple put, the God Slayer magic taught here is an imitation. It's merely what other mortals made with their limited imagination. They try to mimic the abilities of gods and fail horribly at it. In magical terms this ability itself can be countered by other magic's with ease. The only way people can learn such a lost magic are through books no than an actual god." Farore explained carefully. "Absorbing pure sacred energy is impossible together since you have a mortal form. The power itself can empower you're your weapons, and magic's. So why don't you try the move again in focus really hard."

Link got up from the quilt and walked over to the side. He held the Goddess Sword up in the air standing still. Light blue sheen wrapped around the swords edge going to its hilt. As the energy flickered as Link swung his blade. White-blue energy flew out and tore into the sky as Farore clapped.

"Wonderful, let's try using lightning another time after you master this ability okay Link?" Farore complimented. Link nodded sheathing his sword.

"Wait, why were you summoning lightning earlier for me to practice with?" Link asked her.

Farore cheeks blushed for a moment. "I don't know…" She muttered. Link stared at her with disbelieve knowing what she was doing in the first place. "Fine, I thought you would be a natural like your ancestor, Link."

Link shrugged and sighed. "What did my ancestor do a long a time ago?" Link asked her.

"Well he did a lot of things, but he protected the reincarnated form of the Goddess Hylia. He eventually married her when his quest was over." Farore explained. "Well I explain the full story another time in the future what he did, though we have a guest." Farore explained.

Link saw a dark sphere of energy appear in front of them. Konoe jumped out of it with her usual clothing. She stood there with a smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"I figured you would be up here Link, but what about your stall? Did you sell out of everything before you came up here to train?" Konoe asked him as he nodded. She looked over to see Farore waving towards her.

"Hello Konoe, it's nice to meet you in person my name is Farore." Farore greeted her.

"Oh, I actually get to meet someone from Link's country now. So what is going on in his old country that forced him to leave?" Konoe asked Farore with curiosity.

"Well there is a cold war going on with the two kingdoms living next to each other. After a king failed to take the kingdoms treasure it started a conflict with the two. After Link's guardian died I sent him here to Fiore to be safe from the conflict. There was no doubt the army would want his skill with a blade on their side despite how young he is. Link made such good friends with two kingdom rulers it would be terrible if had to choose between them." Farore explained.

Konoe looked in confusion. "I see, but that doesn't mean you are off the hook for this." Konoe scolded her. "You sent him to unknown land without knowledge of it as well supplies."

Farore clapped her hands and bowed. "I am sorry that I did that, but sending him to Fiore was a safe bet. On top of that I only had a short time window to send him here safely." Farore apologized.

Konoe sighed and shrugged. "At least you didn't send him here defenseless." Konoe sighed as she noticed Link was carrying. "Hey Link, where did you get that sword from?"

"From Farore-san," Link replied.

Konoe turned back to her as see her nod. "It's called the Goddess Sword it's a holy blade that was made by the Goddess Hylia. I thought it would be appropriate gift for our reunion together. It was a convenient timing seeing his sword Bellum was taken away minutes earlier when I arrived in town." Farore explained.

"Another holy weapon and it's made from a goddess. That is first time I heard of a goddess type weapon. What does it do?" Konoe asked taking out notepad and pen.

"Well for starters it has the same functions that Bellum had, but it absorbs sacred energy from the heavens itself. Giving it a true power to fight darkness, but it also has another unique ability called dowsing?" Farore explained.

"Dowsing," Link asked a bit confused.

"The technique itself is a treasure seeking tool at first, but it also expands to people as well other things. It can help you track down things that even hide themselves from the naked eye or magic. First you must think of the object in your head as you point the blade in the one of the four directions." Farore explained as Link did so.

"The black knight…" Link muttered as he the blade resonated dimly. Link focused the sword towards the city to it resonate strongly.

"The closer you are the sword will glow brightly. Since the sword's light is dimmed the target is too far away." Farore explained.

"Is there any way to improve this ability?" Link asked Farore.

Farore nodded. "You must create three spiritual fires using the Farore's wind. Then use Nayru's love and Din's fire on the blade. First you must become a master smith and master the spells before even attempting to temper the blade. The tempering process will increase the blades damage and capabilities with each forge." Farore explained.

"Wait you created a spell and named it after you?" Konoe curiously asked her.

"I was named after the goddess silly…" Farore explained as Konoe shrugged finishing her notes. She turned towards Link.

"Link can you tell me why were you looking for Mordred?" Konoe asked him.

"The knights and Rune Knights don't have the means to fight a real demon? On top of it I want to see why he hates this kingdom so much?" Link explained.

Konoe shook her head in frustration. "I always knew you were crazy…" She muttered.

"You mean fearless, besides that a demon is no pushover to fight with. Letting him wonder about can pose a big problem in the future if he attains his goal. What happens if he finally attains his vengeance against the King of Fiore? On top of that what will happen to this country once the king dies?" Farore questioned.

"I am not sending an eleven year old boy to fight a full-fledged demon." Konoe argued.

"It's not the first time Link, has seen danger, but you have to remember that you gave your name to this demon. He sees you two as a challenge or threat to his existence." Farore warned her.

Konoe frowned seeing she was right. "Damn… I forgot about that?" Konoe muttered as she turned to Link. "Change of plans Link, since we sold out on everything. I want to put this new ability of yours to the test."

"We are going to hunt it down?" Link asked her.

Konoe nodded. "We have to hunt Mordred down before seeing he will search for us one day. I want to find the origin spot where he was sealed?" Konoe explained.

Link nodded as he focused his ability the sword glowed dimly. "I detect a faint source coming that way unlike the other signatures." Link pointed out as he was directed towards near the mountain range.

"Farore, we will be leaving soon to investigate the spot." Konoe told her.

Farore nodded with a smile. "I understand and I will be going home soon myself in a bit. Konoe remember only Link's sword can really hurt the demon as well the human side." Farore explained.

Konoe nodded as Link packed up his things. He gave Farore a quick bow to her.

"Thank you for the sword Farore, I will put it to good use." Link thanked her.

Farore giggled panting his head. "I know you will, but please be sure to pace yourself Link. I didn't send you here to Fiore just to die. Try to live a normal life for me, okay." Farore told him as Link nodded.

"Let's get going Link," Konoe told him. As the two ran off towards the mountain as Farore watched them with a smile.

"Nayru, do you think Konoe is a great teacher for Link?" Farore told her. She turned around to see two almost exact carbon copies of her. Nayru had blue hair that was wrapped up in a pony tail. She wore rather plain glasses over her face accenting her light blue eyes. She carried a tome in hand as she read it with a smile.

"Despite her age she is kind, smart, and wise woman and a great instructor for young Link." Nayru commented.

Din had short red hair and fiery red eyes. She carried a golden sword on his hip. "Why did you give him that blade Farore? You do realize Oni can easily destroy that demon.

Nayru waved her finger taking off her glasses. "That mask represents Oni's power only at twenty percent and it's just a remnant of his mortal shell. It was designed for someone with a strong will to wear and wield without being corrupted by a piece of Oni's soul. It also has restrictions placed to ensure Link doesn't use Oni's real power on people." Nayru explained.

"True, his real ability is scary and it's funny to see that Link's title is called the Hero of Time." Din joked.

"There is nothing to joke about that technique that erases a being time away with ease." Nayru scolded Din.

Din shrugged. "Fine, let's go back to the heavens." Din ordered.

"You guys finally come down on the mortal plan and I was going to show you the many sweets that they sell." Farore complained.

"You do realize we are not mere mortals' sister?" Nayru reminded her.

"I know, but you guys haven't even experienced eating a real cake before." Farore pointed out.

Din shrugged. "Why not, we have all the time in the world? I hope you have some money on hand to pay for it." Din asked her.

Farore took out a wallet filled with money from her purse. "Don't worry, Link made sure to give me more than money to buy more clothes and food." She smiled confidently.

"At least your champion is not greedy…" Din annoyingly admitted.

Nayru giggled. "True, so let's not pass the day sulking about the current Tri-force owners. I want to know to see how delicious cakes are." Nayru wondered as Farore waved them to follow her.

"After this we can go home." Farore reassured them as the other two sisters followed them into town.

…

Link stood on top a tree branch looking down on the old ruins in the mountain range. He wore a dark color full body suit on his body. He wore white chest plate with Sheikah symbol where his heart was. He wore black cowl over his hand with metal plate with Sheikah symbol on it as well. He wore metallic arm guards, forearm guards and shin guards to help his protect his body. He also wore tabi slippers on his feet to help grip the tree better than his boots. Four steel daggers with the Sheikah symbol were tucked away in leather sheaths that resided on both thighs. He fiddled around with one as he over watched the area.

He saw that several rune knights were patrolling the area as the scientists were collecting research materials around the area. Ice covered the grounds that actually managed to freeze bits of the miasma. The ruins entrance was covered partial by rubble.

Holographic ear piece appeared around his ear. _"I see, you have a good vantage point of the area, but why are you wearing ninja gear. I never took you for sneaking around type."_ Konoe explained.

Link paused for a moment. "A woman named Impa taught the basics before I left home. Besides that the clothes I am wearing are enchanted to help mask my magic energy. I also enchanted to reduce the noise I make. In the future I want to enchant shadow magic when I make updated version." Link explained.

"_Why not use the stone mask to cover your tracks?" _ She suggested.

"The problem with the stone mask I have is the fact it can't make my movements silent or mask my energy. The stone mask also can't mask my movement in water as well protect me from the weather." Link explained. "On top of that there is only so much I can bring in my pouch or my pocket dimension."

"_Well your argument does make sense, but I need you to take pictures of the site. I want you to take anything that can yield good results for my research. Be sure to remain undetected as well, I don't want the Rune Knights on our case about entering restricted area. I will also have to disconnect my archive magic so it won't trigger any magical sensors placed around the area. Keep safe Link and I will see you at the Honey Bone Inn." _Konoe explained as the archive magic dissipated away.

Link closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to reveal them. The white of his eyes were purple tinted, while his pupils were filled with red-lights. He saw a rune barrier covering the whole area around the site as he took a light pen.

"_The rune knights created standard rune barrier to help protect the site for the scientists', and soldiers'. Luckily the" lens of truth" revealed this to me otherwise I would be immobilize I entered the area. I just need to make a magic circle and push pure magic into overload the barriers rules. Then rewrite my own rules into the spell for a certain amount of time." _Link thought.

He managed to finish the seal and placed his hands on the seal. He pushed pure magic into the barrier as it shimmer pure blue for a moment. His runes slipped into the barrier as he looked around to see if anyone noticed. The runes went back to being purple as he sighed in relieve.

"So far so good, all I have to do is remain undetected." Link muttered as he took a camera out of his pouch. He made sure to turn off the flash as he took pictures of the surrounding area. He saw a majority of guards standing inside the outer edge of the perimeter. As well some knights standing by the ruins watching the scientists work. He noticed their tools were not working at all. Some people were coming out the tomb carrying swords and bandages into special boxes. "It seems they are trying to wrap up the research and get out of here."

Link jumped down passing the rune barrier as he landed on the ice softly. He used the multitude of trees to cover his approach. He found a huge patch of the ice containing the miasma within the area.

"_If I can't use knifes and regular hammer doesn't work on this ice due to its special properties. It feels almost like Mordred's demon slayer ability, which I find it really strange. If I use Yukianesa's ability and my molding magic principles. I might be able to transfer the ice special properties to the ice I create with it, in theory." _Link thought.

He requip Yukianesa and unsheathed blade and slammed it into the ground. He focused magic through the blade to see it resonate through the ice. He managed to form a three ice stones the size of his fist as well release some of the miasma from the ice. He quickly took out a bottle to capture the gas before it dissipated in the air. He placed the bottle in his pouch along with three ice stones he created. He sheathed the sword and attached to the small of his back.

"It seems that using Yukianesa's ability to manipulate the ice was a good idea after all. I just needed a medium to transfer its properties to the ice I created with it. It seems my lessons in learning how to manipulate magic properties has really paid off." Link muttered as he placed the ice stones in his pouch.

He took off running towards the main site to see crates were being stacked by the researchers. Link took a quick look around to see if the coast was clear. He saw the guards at the ruin were watching his direction. He turned to his left seeing an opening in their defense. Link made a quick dash going around the guards' vision climbing up on the ruins. He stood over the entrance where the guards were standing guard. He focused his magic again to activate the runes he inserted within the barrier. As alarm went off scaring everyone on the ground

"We have intruder on the grounds, prepare yourself," A knight shouted. Everyone grabbed their weapons and they ran to forests edge. Researchers were forced into a carriage by other knights. They managed to load all their materials in the carriage. They horses sped of carrying them towards the town to safety. Link jumped down and ran into the ruins undetected, while the guards were dealing with his spell.

…

Link walked into the ruins looked like ancient tomb, without a coffin. It had ancient writings on the floor that was written in another language. He took out his video recorder that had a lacrima installed into the side of it. It was installed like transfer device for Archive users to import into their magical database. He took snap shots at the ancient writing sprawled across the floor as he quickly noticed a sword still in the ground. It still had a scroll of paper that was connected to the ceiling. Numerous magic seals sprawled out on the scroll as Link gently pulled it down. He rolled the scroll up and placed into his pouch along with the sword.

He quickly noticed the runes glowing all in the ruins around him. Link looked confused as he deployed Video recorder 3D ability to record everything around him.

Link turned to meet a King with brown and dark brown eyes. He stood at six feet tall as he wore steel armor and a red cape bearing Fiore's symbol. He wore a crown on his head that resembled that was made a crown filled with jewels.

"Ah, it seems we have a noble one that has entered this tomb. The seals must have reacted to you seeing you possess skills of a knight, rune magic, courage, and honor above all else. My name is Arthur E. Fiore the King of Fiore, it is nice to meet you young warrior." The thought projection bowed.

"A thought projection, usually a person has to be alive to create such a thing. The runes must have sealed up a copy of his soul." Link muttered.

"That is correct, though I am much more than a simple thought recording. This magic has recorded my feelings and thoughts just like any living being. I see my former knight has escaped his confinement." Arthur told Link as he turned to the spot on the floor.

"Mordred..." Link muttered.

"He loved this kingdom so much he would die as well become a demon to protect it. Care to listen to an old man's story?" Arthur asked Link as he nodded. The man smiled grimly. "Long ago there was a knight named Mordred he was the best there was. Learning how to become a rune knight and trained vigorously each day. He loved a woman named Cheryl and she was his everything. Demons attacked the Kingdom's citizens as the rampaged through my beloved country. I sent him several knights of the order off to fight the demons to help the people. But the demons were too strong for them all and despite his ability to kill demons with his magic. A demon's curse brought him down in combat and it was terrible. The woman he loved thought he died."

"That doesn't make sense why he has demon slayer magic?" Link asked him.

"Well one demon made him an offer when he was dying, he would save his life. In return he merged with him and teaches him demon magic. It gave him many benefits of being merged with a demon, while being human still. The demon knew if all of humanity strike at demons it would be game over for them. The demon also wanted to absorb other devils powers to grow stronger and control the tribe. The demons needed humans to live since seeing we helped fed of human emotions." Arthur explained.

"Let me guessed he went about the land and countries slaying demons. He became a hero, but when he got back..." Link summarized.

"He was treated like a demon and it was my fault." Arthur admitted to Link. "The demons told me that my knight was possessed. Since his apparent death, Cheryl became my lover and it complications began to arise. I knew he was not all the way possessed so I used her to lure him here. I had my men seal him away and he was outraged with the fact I taken his wife. He said he could separate the demon at any time and the demon would have left peacefully." Arthur explained.

"You knew that he wasn't completely taken over," Link muttered. "Why didn't you let him do that? Why would take a word of a demon? It seems something is missing from your story."

Arthur frowned and sighed. "I sent him out to die so I could make Cheryl my lover." Arthur admitted as the image cried. "I knew he could separate with the demon, because demon was making plans to join his tribe again to reign as the leader of them. They tempted with the fact I can stop the attacks if I stopped demon and Mordred all together."

Link frowned under his mask. "What a coward you were." Link pointed out.

"I know and he will hunt down my descendants for what I have done. I beseech you young warrior, please stop him. Tell him that I am sorry for what I have done to him before you slay him. The demons wormed into my heart and found my deepest desire. They knew I loved the Cheryl and they used it against me. I shouldn't have sent him into the battlefield with the other members of the order." Arthur finally admitted crying.

"I will help stop him, but it doesn't excuse your actions. You sent a man to die and then torture him with the fact he was that the lover of his life was now yours. You didn't have the courage to tell him face to face why this happened. In my book it makes look pitiful in my book." Link scolded Arthur.

"I am pitiful worm am I?" Arthur muttered in disappointment. He looked up at Link. "I can't say I was perfect king, but I did right by his protecting this kingdom. I beseech you for the last time please take up blade and shield to stop Mordred." Arthur pleaded.

"Fine and I will tell him the truth when I see him again." Link promised.

Arthur looked over to a wall as a rune appeared alight, light emerged from the seal. A chest appeared where the rune was as Arthur's image faded away. "In that chest contains the last tome of the Rune Knight secret abilities. It contains one of the mightiest spells the Rune Knight's used it's called "Spell Counter Shield". It's a move that takes time to charge before it can actually be used in battle. It forms a barrier that absorbs the enemies attack and combines it with yours. The stronger it is the more damage you can do to them. Sadly I don't have the patience or the power to learn the technique, but you do. Thank you, young warrior for taking up arms to save this kingdom from a crazed knight. He would want an honorable death then being sealed away." Arthur faded leaving Link alone. The magic runes on the ruins finally died down.

Link walked over to the chest and looked around to see if anyone was coming back. He pulled the chest open and looked inside to see a book. He picked up and smiled happily as he flipped through the book seeing the ancient words. He tossed the book happily and placed into his pouch.

Link dashed out the temple to see everyone was gone. He heard shouting coming from the distance as he smirked.

"Thank goodness that word "Magic Rune Fear" I made can draw upon their deepest fears. Once I leave the area I will dispel my technique." Link muttered running full speed past the barrier. He dispelled his magic as green light wrapped around his body and teleported him away.

…

Link sat in his bed inside the Honey Bone Inn as he saw Konoe was studying the things he brought back from the ruins. She looked frustrated with the book Link brought back to her.

"I can't believe these guys; they thought ahead when they helped made this Rune Make magic. The book cannot be read by anyone that doesn't meet the standards of the old rune knights." Konoe complained.

Link turned towards her with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Link asked her.

"You do remember the glowing glyphs on the ground they served a dual purpose. They helped bound Mordred in his tomb as a supplement form of sealing. The other purpose was to sense out for people having certain attributes and skills. Then it transfers the latent ability to use this special art like any other lost magic. In this case only you are able to read the book without seeing blank pages unlike me." Konoe explained as she tossed Link the book.

He caught and looked at the pages. "Maybe it's to prevent bad guys from using the spell for evil." Link muttered.

Konoe nodded. "That is why the magic ceremony is made to help judge people. It gauges if the person is responsible, righteous, and worthy to use the techniques in this book. I know without a doubt you can read this book without any problems." Konoe reasoned.

Link nodded. "It talks about projecting energy barriers as another form of a shield." Link told her as he read the book.

Konoe sighed in relieve. "At least it's not a lost art anymore, so read up on it and see if you can use one of the moves in the book." Konoe advised as Link nodded.

"By the way was the ice similar to the demon slayer magic Mordred was using in the fight against us?" Link asked her.

Konoe nodded. "That is correct Link; this ice is similar in nature with his magic. Apparently some idiot tried killing Mordred only to fail due to the "Rune Make: Magic" counter abilities. Personally I would like to see if we can find this man and arrest for releasing, but he is apparently long gone. On another note, the rune covered bandages you recovered are useless now to study. They lost their special enchantment to absorb the eternano particles in the air. I can only surmise Mordred will be able counter the same type sealing now. Killing Mordred is the only option left from what I can see." Konoe explained. She crossed her arms and thought about it. "I wonder why he hasn't made a move on the King, yet."

*Boom*

The city shook as the hotel vibrated due to the force as miasma covered the air all around the city. It obscured the smoke coming from the south of the city.

"Don't tell me that Mordred is finally ready to attack the city." Konoe muttered.

Link looked confused. "Why would he attract attention to himself? The number of rune barriers, detection barriers, and men would be too much for him. Demons feared the fact that if humanity actually united to fight them they would be wiped off the face of the planet?" Link asked her.

Konoe paused for a moment. "That is true," Konoe muttered as she thought about it for a while. "Let us get some sleep tonight before we run around the capital tomorrow trying to find him."

Link nodded as he put the book in his pouch for safekeeping. He slipped under the covers going to sleep as Konoe looked out the window.

"_If I had more time, I can probably make a countermeasure to Mordred's abilities. Plus I need to test my new tracking lacrima to see if it can find Mordred." _ Konoe thought.

Link eyes were about to close as he was about to sleep.

"_Link," _a voice called out in his head as his eyes. He heard Farore's words come into his mind. _ "He is coming to take the capital by storm." _

Link shifted in bed as he waited for Konoe to go to sleep.

…

Outside the south wall of city of the barracks as Mordred sat down in a sturdy metal chair. Flames and miasma chocked the air as bodies littered the ground. He looked at a Rune Knight lying on the ground and shook his head. He picked up the magical staff that one of the rune knights possessed and inspected.

"It's such a shame on how rune knights turned out in the future? I was hoping for a challenge from one, but he brought a staff into battle. How stupid staves were never meant for close range fighting? They act more like the pitiful mages that I hunted down long ago. They use such basic magic consisting runes and magic circles. The army is no good either as well seeing they have no magic or enchanted weapons to back them up. For a country filled with magic I sense laziness coming from the King and this Magic Council." Mordred muttered in disdain. He threw the staff on the ground beside the man and chuckled. "I will settle the matter after I finished with the King soon and then I will go see this Magic Council. The pretend knights will help me pass through the barrier."

Mordred looked up to see a knight looking from afar as he stood up.

"Captain Arcadios, the Black Knight is here!" one knight shouted as others rushed to the scene. Mordred walked out the burning building towards them. They all took all defensive positions as Arcadios arrived to the scene drawing Bellum out of his sheathe.

"Your reign of terror ends here demon!" Arcadios shouted at him.

Relius walked up on the scene with a smile. "So you finally decided to show yourself after your run in with boy with divine protection?" Relius told him.

Mordred charged Relius swinging his blade as Relius snapped his fingers. A huge red puppet appeared besides him jumped forwards. As the claws blocked the blade and countered with its own attack. Mordred jumped avoiding the claw. He looked down to see magical circle appear. Mechanical hand hit him square in his chest knocking into a tree.

"What the-" Mordred muttered as he pushed away from the tree. He looked at the puppet closely now. The doll stood at 6, 10 towering over him as he stood at 6, 1. The doll resembled mostly a woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The doll wore a red hat, collar, and a dress as she floated in the air. The doll has two big golden rings on each side of her hat. Its hands have sharp, hooked protrusions on the fingertips.

"What the hell am I fighting? It feels like it has a soul within it?" Mordred asked Relius. Relius clicked his fingers making the doll disappear.

"I call her Ignis; I developed her through the use of science, magic, and alchemy. I am surprised to the fact you are not using your abilities, why is that?" Relius asked Mordred.

"I am not a fool who relies solely in my power to defeat my foes. Besides I am still not feeling well and I need some souls to recharge my power after the little incident. Blood Scythe can restore my energy after hitting my foe, but it takes time to recover." Mordred explained admiring his sword. He looked up at them. "I should take seriously, but I have no business with you."

He started dissipating into miasma as Arcadios ran forward striking at him. Mordred easily blocked the attacks. Arcadios striking low hoping to disable him as Mordred dodged it and punched him with his fist enveloped knocking him off the ground.

Arcadios stabbed him and kicked off his knocking Mordred back. Mordred laughed as Arcadios grunted as he charged him.

It began a series of a cat and mouse game between the two. The two were slashing and dodging each other's attack. Arcadios saw an opening aiming for his throat. The blade past through his guard as time looked like it stop.

Mordred caught the blade in his hands preventing the blade touching his throat. He inspected the blade he held. "I see you are using Link's blade, did you ask him to use it?" Mordred asked him.

Arcadios struggled trying to pull the swords out of his grasp. "The Minister of Defense bought it to help safeguard the Kingdom from you? Now my question is how you are able to catch the holy blade with your bare hand?" Arcadios asked him.

Mordred kicked him in his chest sending him tumbling to the ground. Arcadios rolled to his feet positioning his blade to attack.

"So you took the boy's blade from him how shameful…" Mordred muttered.

He saw Ignis coming from his side as he blocked a series of attacks from her. Ignis jumped up and spun as saws like blades appeared on its back.

He grunted as it past the through his shoulder as he turned to swing to see the puppet gone. He was punched in the back by a mechanical arm knocking him into a tree.

"Your strengths range in upfront battles and you tend to take blows to perform devastating counterattacks." Relius explained standing there confidently. "Spell Counter shield is a deterrent move and should not be used so easily. For the question of how he caught the blade it's fascinating in a sense. You suppressed the demon inside using your own runes to avoid holy weapons and magic from harming your body unless they pierce you."

"You are quite correct and it seems you placed holy water in the dolls body. It secretes a good amount without wasting precious water." Mordred explained as he noticed his shoulder burning from the water. "It seems like I have to get really serious.

"Arcadios sir, the seal is set!" a rune knight told him. Rune knight stationed around him and in circle. Arcadios and Relius jumped back. As other rune knights appeared creating a full circle.

Gravity took effect dropping Mordred to one knee. The runes began encircling his body and the ground.

"It seems your invisibility potions have paid off?" Arcadios muttered to Relius.

"It seems so, but something is wrong," Relius noticed.

"Damn I got cocky," Mordred muttered.

"Away with you demon," One knight shouted.

The seals began to fade away catching everyone by shock as Mordred laughed. "What fools you are to think you were trying to create a "Spell Binding Circle"? With your weak and pitiful skills it was unlikely from the beginning." Mordred laughed. He stood up placing his sword on his back.

Everyone looked dumbfounded by the strange events. "What is going on?" someone muttered.

"The ruins had runes written on the ground and the bandages are seals you can't read. I merely rewrote them to look like they were the seals used against me long ago. The seals on the ground were useless seeing it was message from the old King of Fiore. He was trying to warn you fools not to mess with the tomb." Mordred explained.

People were taking steps back now in fear as Mordred waved his sword with dark energy. Arcadios ran up to and cut the dark waved of energy in half. He looked shocked to see the knight standing in front of him. He slashed him across his midsection bisecting his armor. He was about to strike again as he saw Ignis blocked the attack. It swiped at Mordred as he dodged the blow he thought he could evade.

The claws extended into stabbing his left arm damaging it enough to prevent it from moving again. He swiped at the doll to see it create a magical barrier blocking the move. He saw Relius running up to him as mechanical arms covered his arm. He punched him up into the air as Ignis grabbed him and Ignis threw a series of punches denting his armor.

Mordred landed clutching his chest. "Dead Spike!" he waved his sword creating a dark ravenous beast head. It trailed after Relius as he created a magic circle absorbing the blow. He smirked causing Mordred to look in shock.

"Ignis give him a taste of his own medicine!" Relius shouted as Mordred turned around to see Ignis striking him. A dark magic circle appeared around her hand. The doll slashed to see his move Dead Spike come out of his chest.

His stomach and armor was ripped up as he dropped to his knee. Relius walked up confidently to him with a smile on his face.

"What is going on?" Mordred asked him.

"I placed a seal on top of yours to seal to prevent the demon from giving you his powers. Remember all humans have a set amount of time in this world. Your fighting capabilities have dwindled due to the centuries of being locked away in a tomb, Mordred. Ignis finish him!" Relius ordered.

The doll picked the Mordred by the head as space around him shifted around them. Mordred faded into miasma and he dissipated into the air. "What is going on here? I made sure he couldn't avoid my next spell." Relius asked in confusion.

Relius thought about for a moment. He dismissed Ignis as he walked up to Arcadios who was getting treated by medics. "You manage to overpower the demon," Arcadios gasped.

"Something is wrong with this. Why did he attract this much attention and fight with substandard skill? It's like he wanted us…" Relius muttered as runes appeared the town walls. Knights were screaming as Arcadios managed to stand up.

"It was a trap to get us outside the castle walls and we fell for it." Arcadios muttered.

One knight tried used a communication lacrima to see it was scrambled. Miasma filled the air that covered the whole city. The miasma put some of the knights still inside the frozen solid in a stasis field.

"Damn, so the miasma wasn't just to disrupt sensory type magic. It was also puts people in a stasis like effect as well. It looks like the." Relius muttered with fascination. "The council has its own set of unique runes still. Who is left to protect the King if the barrier drops?"

"The Garou Knights are the last line of defense, but Mordred will most likely bypass them all." Arcadios muttered in fear. "I failed protecting the king and the princess..."

Relius stopped to think for a moment. "We were fighting a fake the whole time and he must have snuck in using a transformation spell. He might as posed as a survivor of the attack to gain entry past the initial barrier inside the city." Relius theorized after seeing the medics were not here.

…

Mordred walked past the barrier inside the city with a confident smirk. Medics lied on the ground unconscious as he cracked his neck. "I should thank you all for help sneaking me past the barrier within the city walls. All I have to do is get past the barrier surrounding the castle and kill the royal family." Mordred muttered.

He walked through the plaza without any problems as he stopped seeing someone stand there. He gave a hearty chuckle as he clapped his hands.

"Oh it's you again, my how did you know I was coming?" Mordred asked him.

Link walked out from the shadow of the stall. He wore white vest over his custom chainmail. He also wore black pants and boots having armor plating over the non-flexible joints. He wore the blue cape attached to his shoulder drift in the wind.

"The Goddess Farore said you were coming into town. I knew you would choose the most direct path to get to the castle." Link explained.

Mordred looked around for anyone else. "Is Miss Mercury going to join us today?" He asked Link.

Link nodded no. "Not today I am afraid I came here alone to take you down myself. I made a promise to the old King, Arthur E. Fiore to relay a message as well to you. He was a fool sending you to your death so he can take you away from your lover Cheyrl. The demons used his secret desire to control the King's actions to send you out to ambush. He made a mistake listening to them again thinking he needed to seal you away just to keep his secret." Link explained as he noticed Mordred gripping his fists. Dark energy wrapped around his body.

"You made a promise to that monster, why would you do such a thing?" Mordred angrily asked Link.

"I made the promise since I didn't want innocent people to suffer against your wrath. It's weird isn't it?" Link told him.

"What is weird?" Mordred asked him.

"The same person has sent us out kill a demon, but one of us has become one." Link replied as Mordred gripped his sword.

"I see, you didn't come here for his sake, you came here for the people." Mordred laughed drawing his blade out. The cloud blocking the moon revealed his armored form. "I wonder why you are bravely facing me alone in combat. Surely you must know that you will lose this fight. You are simply far too young still, Link. Don't throw it away for a King who can't protect his subjects as well his people."

"I may have never met the king in person, but taking it out on the old king would have been acceptable. Taking it out on his descendants' is not something a knight does. It was a monster does regardless what they look like." Link told him.

Link stood there with his arms crossed as he requip Yukianesa. Ice enveloped the sword to look like a cross. Ice ring formed around the sword as Link spun grasping it with his right hand. The ice shattered as the moon shined on him.

"If you want to pass you have to go through me."

Mordred ran towards him and slashed down on Link. Link drew the blade out to block the blow. The blow created a shockwave destroying some of the stalls in the area. Link buckled under the force as small crater formed.

"Why would you fight me knowing you are not strong?" Mordred shouted. Link kicked off his armor jumping as he formed an ice five ice blades shooting down at Mordred.

Mordred swiped away with dark energy shattering. He saw Link dashing towards his sword drawn as he clashed with his blade spinning around to slash him.

Mordred moved to counter spinning around to strike Link. His sword found his a barrier the barrier with blue seal with a purple edge. It had sword and book symbol in the middle of it.

"Energy Shield," Mordred gasped in shock. Link spun around aiming as he launched huge blast of ice at Mordred. It froze his arms as Link passed through him slashing his midsection. Mordred jumped away and broke the ice. He released a torrent of dark energy at Link.

Link simply rolled around it and jump up to his level. The two clashed blades as the waves of darkness enveloped the Link.

Ice began to form around the darkness shocking Mordred. Link made a seal under his feet to kick and jump over him slashing his face.

The two landed as Link slammed his sword on the ground creating ice on the ground. Mordred landed sliding back only to get his by ice spikes from behind.

"This won't stop me, Dead Spike!" Mordred shouted.

Link sheathed his sword and dropped into stance. Ice blue aura covered his body as he drew his blade and slashed. Ice enveloped the dark beast coming towards him shocking Mordred.

"What is going you can't freeze my magic with regular ice?" Mordred asked him.

"You do remember I have the holy attribute? The ice looks a bit angelic doesn't it?" Link asked him.

Mordred looked at the ice to holy light coming from it and laughed. He sheathed his blade as waved of darkness covered his fist.

"I acknowledge you are a great fighter, but I have somewhere to be." Mordred admitted as he ran towards Link.

Link dodged the fist as seal popped under Link. Shooting a torrent of darkness at him cutting into his body. Mordred turned punching him straight up into the air.

Mordred quickly inhaled and then exhale. "Demon's Rage," he shouted.

A huge black with a red torrent of energy shot up into the sky. He soon saw Link's body falling down to the ground and landed making a crater.

Miasma covered Link's body was dispelled due to the light coming from his left hand. Mordred walked over to him and kneeled over him.

"I had to use the demon's curse to put you in a temporary stasis effect, but that divine protection still protects." Mordred muttered.

He inspected Yukianesa as he picked it off the ground along with its sheath. "Impressive sword and you even managed to transfer the holy attribute through the blade's ice ability. I am even more amazed that you knew how to perform the spell Rune Make: Energy barrier."

He sat the sword in his grasp he noticed Link was still breathing as he placed the sword in his grasp. He searched through his pouch and he saw a book.

"This brings back memories'…" He muttered as he opened the back of the book.

_Mordred Pendragon,_

_This is hereby given to you by the order of Rune Knights for your service to help defend the people. We hereby grant you the right to train anyone you so choose along with the King's approval. You must choose a warrior with valor, courage, and the compassion to help people. Inside the books gives tells the inner secrets to our arts as well the monsters we faced in great detail. _

_From the Head Knight_

_Walter de Grey_

Mordred looked at the back of the book and laughed. He placed the book back into his pouch as he stood up.

"Well I choose you carry on the secrets of the old order, Link Kokiri. I think the head knight would have like you. It's sad really to see the man die trying to save us along with the people that day. We fell into the ambush that Arthur set up with the demons." Mordred muttered as he walked away. "Arthur killed the order that day and thinned our numbers to only four men. They hardly knew anything about our special arts."

Mordred walked heading towards the castle as Link's finger's twitched. A small blue fairy with white wings floated over Link's body. She watched the Black Knight walk away from the scene.

The fairy transformed into a human like figure almost resembling a female Hylian. She wore no shirt as her long blue hair covered her breasts and back. She wore a white skirt that barely covered in anything. Ethereal celestial wings shined from her back as several fairies surrounded her.

She wore a small smile on her face. She giggled as the fairies danced merrily around her. She cried as purple tears fell onto Link's body. "You came all this way to see me; you don't know how happy you made me. It seems my words of wisdom will have to set you straight once again." She muttered to him. "Hey listen, sleepy head there is no time for sleeping! You still got a job to do."


End file.
